Jack Frost Fanfiction
by FictionLover987
Summary: a story about a girl who remembers jack frost is and saves the world. yes. i know. worst. summary. ever. xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Aren't you cold already?" My best friend, Stephanie asked. "You sure you should be drinking ice-water? It is winter after all."

"Nah. I'm fine, Steph." I assured her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her stick out her lip.

"Still thirsty." I said, my eyes on the glass that had the last drop of water flowing down towards my mouth. Stephanie sighed, crossing her arms. She soon gave up, however, and locked her arm in mine.

"Geez your arm is burning up!" She said, lifting her hand to feel my forehead. "Your forehead's burnin' up too!" She said, frowning. "Go home right now and take a long nap!" She demanded.

"Yes, Mother." I teased, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious!" Stephanie said, with a teasing tone in her voice.

I smiled, "Fine!"

Steph brightened up, and started walking away leaving me to walk home. "Oh, do you have plans for Christmas dinner?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"No!" I yelled back, smiling.

"Do you want to have dinner with my family?" she called.

"Is it ok with your parents?" I called, teasing. I knew they were actually the ones that wanted to have me over.

Stephanie laughed. "When is it _not_ okay with my parents?"

"Okay! I'll be there!" I called, my hands to my mouth to amplify my voice.

She waved, and turned, running towards her house. I put my hands in my pockets and walked the opposite direction to go home to follow my "doctor's" orders.

I crossed the street, and walked by the park. I was just about to turn at the corner of the sidewalk into my neighborhood, when I felt someone bump into my legs. I looked down.

"Oh, hello Jamie!" I smiled down to him.

He grinned back, "Hi Miss Elizabeth!" He called up.

"Where's your parents?" I asked, cautiously looking around for them.

He shook his. "Don't, know, and it's almost night time! What happens… if…" He trailed off, looking at me nervously… and almost… cautiously… like I wouldn't believe him.

"Don't worry, Jamie! Since I kid-sit you, I know their number." Grinning at our inside joke, I took my cell phone out of my pocket, flipped it open, dialed his mother's phone number, and held it up to my ear.

"Hello Mrs. Be- Yes, about that, I found Jamie -. Ye- Yes, Mrs. Bennett. We'll stay. Uhm. We're near the par- Well he was on the outskirt of it- that may be why you couldn't fin- All right. "We're on the corner going into my neighborhood. All right, see- okay, Oh no it's fine! No problem at all! Oka- all r- Yes ma'm."I sighed, blowing air in my cheeks as I hung up after Jamie's mom did.

I bent down and smiled at Jamie, who was smiling back. "Your parents are coming soon, but she told us to wait, okay?" Jamie nodded and hugged me softly. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

"No problem!" I said. Jamie smiled but then a frown slowly started to creep in, staring nervously at the ground around us, the dark sneaking in.

"Hey! What about we practice our secret handshake?" Jamie brightened and nodded. Avoiding the feeling, that I was being watched, I held out my hands, and we started the shake.

It wasn't long before Mr. Bennett, holding Abby's leash, and Mrs. Bennett, holding Sophie found us. "Oh good! We were worried sick!" Mrs. Bennett cried out, gently hugging both Jamie and Sophie at the same time.

Mr. Bennett patted his son's back and said, "Thank you Elizabeth. We were looking everywhere! I'm so glad you found him!" He smiled apologetically. "Sorry for the panic and worry."

"Oh, no problem at all!" After a few minutes of them insisting more thank, and perhaps a reward like money or ice cream with them, I said that I needed to get home because it was getting late.

"To your mommy and daddy?" Sophie chimed in. I smiled softly, bent down, and said, "Yep! To my mommy and daddy!" I stood back up again, blinking the tears away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sophie didn't mea-" The Bennett parents said almost at the exact same time.

"Oh no! It's fine! Have a wonderful night!" I said waving. Jamie hugged me with Sophie running right behind him, doing the same, saying, "Abby, hop hop hop!" I smiled, and said, good night to all three of the little ones. Waving one last goodbye, I turned the corner, and started walking home.

Even though the sun was setting, and it should have felt cooler since the sun was going down and the moon was coming up, my fever was getting worse. Sighing, I started taunting the snow to make me feel cooler. I picked up a handful and played with it in my bare hands. Letting it go up high, I let it fall down on my head, which felt slightly refreshing. "I still feel warm." I muttered. I turned to go down the street my house was on, when I suddenly felt a freezing cold snowball thud against my hair and neck.

I gasped. "Okay, who threw that?" I said, smiling at first. But when I realized no one was there, panic was creeping in.

"I have CPS, 911, the police, etc. on speed dial!" I called out, to the empty blackness. "Either my fever's making me delusional or this kidnapper is not stupid."I sighed. Dialing Stephanie's number, so I'd have someone to talk to, and so if someone did kidnap me, at least one other person would know.

"Hey, Steph!"

"Can't sleep?"

"Uhm. Well Jamie was lost, so I found his parents for him. He's SAFE by the way!" I called out to the person that I felt was watching me.

"I'm not deaf, Liz. What's going on?" Stephanie asked. Even though she sounded like she was joking about the deaf part, her tone was serious when she asked the question.

"This is going to sound crazy, but someone just threw a snowball at me, and I don't see anyone who could have. Well there is a dogwalker, but she's wearing earphones, and probably doesn't notice that I'm here." I said trying to wave to get her attention. No such luck.

"Okay. That's kind of creepy."

"Yeah a little bit."

"Should you walk home? Or do you need me to pick you up?"

"Uhm. I don't know. Maybe if I'm not home in ten minutes? Just stay on the line, in case something happens, or I feel too freaked out." I forced a chuckle, and Stephanie did the same.

"Ok. Caleb and I are just eating at a fast food place, but it's pretty near where you are, so I'll be able to get there in a few minutes." She said. Caleb was her older brother. I always forget that she's (17) older than I am (just turned 15) and can drive.

"Okay, thanks Steph- Ah!" I felt another snowball, but this time in my face.

"WHAT?! That's it- I'm coming- I'll be right back Caleb." She called.

"No, it's fine! It feels safe somehow."

"You gotta be kidding! How do I know that's not the kidnapper forcing you to say something reassuring?"

I laughed. "Because would I say this – I know who your crush is!" I said singsongy, avoiding a rock which was on the sidewalk.

"Okay. So, not kidnapped then. I'm still a little worried though. I'm in the parking lot."

"Don't worry, my house is right here. Whoever it was, is gone now. It was like he was invisible or something. Bye Steph!" I said, as I unlocked the door and waltzed inside, taking a minute to look around once more, before going inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I pushed the front door of my house closed, I leaned against the door, letting the air in my cheeks slowly rush out. My realization of how dangerous that actually was, was starting to sink in and I slowly slid down the door onto the floor.

After staring straight ahead for a few minutes, I let out a heavy sigh and started to pull myself up. I took off my shoes and set them in the mudroom. And with my socks on, I slid down the wooden hallway, the sudden rush of air making my brown hair go flying outwards.

I felt like I was still being watched, and after I slid into the kitchen, I began to look around.

"This is silly." I muttered. "There's no way anyone is here. So just shake this stupid feeling off, Elizabeth." I tried to assure myself.

Still feeling rather uneasy, I took out my phone, flipped it open again, and called my friend. I sat down on my squeaky bead, and started to turn and lay down, when she answered. She gave a rather welcoming greeting, which made me jump and bump my head into the shelf above me.

I laughed for a few minutes, realizing that I was so uneasy I jumped when someone I knew rather well talked.

But a few minutes later the pain of the bump slowly sinked in, and I sat up slowly, and whispering softly, "oww…"

Stephanie, on the other hand, knew exactly what I was doing. She often did rather loud greetings to scare me half to death, and I would occasionally bump my head, if I was lying on my bed.

When I lifted the phone up to my ear, Stephanie was still laughing. I sighed, rolling on my side, my back facing the wall. We talked for a few minutes, but soon she urged me to try to sleep the fever off. I started nodding to agree with her. I didn't even realize that she couldn't see it until I realized she had hung up, and I was drifting off to sleep.

**I know it's kinda slow..**

**but the pace will pick up.. :P**

**it's better than rushing it right? XD**

**and sorry about the shortness XD i'll try to make the next one longer ^.^**

**Enjoy reading and please review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had a very long day at my current job, being a waitress. I was so tired when Stephanie called, saying she was taking Jamie to the park and if I wanted to meet them there, so I grabbed my coat, rushing out the door.

Stephanie and Jamie were talking on a tree stump when I got there. They both brightened up.

"Hey there! I'm gonna go find a picnic table. Man, a lot of people are here, I hope there's some left. Will you two stay here?" Stephanie asked.

I knew what she was really asking – if I could watch him while she was getting lunch ready. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Jamie got some new ice skates, so we'll stay here where all the fun is." I grinned.

Stephanie laughed, grabbed the basket and left saying, "I'll call you when I find one."

After waving goodbye to Stephanie, I looked down at Jamie, who was busy putting on his skates.

I sat down on the ground, pointy dried up grass poking through the new snow.

Trying to ignore the feeling of being watched, I tried to smile and watch Jamie, happily skating. _Lucky for me. He already knows how to ice skate._ I chuckled softly. _I had no clue. All I could probably do would be to try to catch him if he falls. _I thought.

Jamie looked up, terrified. "Miss Eli-" He started to call, when the ice below him started making rather nerve-wrecking noises.

Quickly getting up on my feet, I got to the edge of the frozen pond.

"I'm going to get you. All right? So.. uh… How are you doing? Got plans for Christmas break?" I tried to preoccupy his mind, but he wouldn't have anything to do with it.

"I… I'm… I'm scared, Lizzy." Jamie blinked a few times, but despite his efforts, a tear slid down his left cheek.

"It's okay, Jamie." I said trying to sound confident, and smiley and bubbly. "Don't feel scared okay? We're… we're going to have… fun… instead!" I started the last sentence, not at all sure of what on earth I was trying to get at, but slowly grew confident, and trying to ignore the feeling of déjà vu and the uneasy feeling that I was being watched.

I quickly looked around, taking off my purse and dropping it on the snow on the bank of the pond. "We're uhm. We're going to play hopscotch! Uhhh…" I looked around, when a stick with snow on it dropped from the trees.

"Whoa! Uh… Okay… I'll use this.." I muttered, slowly picking it up. Holding the staff loosely in one hand, I began to look for a strong looking patch of ice. Jumping on it, and almost slipping, I called out, "One!" Smiling, I jumped to another piece, and called out "Two!" I started to jump again, when the ice started to crack below me. Jumping quickly to the next patch, roughly a yard or two away from Jamie, calling out, "Three!" The ice cracked under Jamie. Jamie's smiling happy face grew worried, as he looked down and stared at the cracking ice. I gripped the stick and used the hook on the end, to safely lift Jamie and fling him onto a snow bank. Sighing happily, I started walking off the ice, when the ice finished cracking, and immediately let out, collapsing, along with me on it.

Sudden cold and fear sprinted throughout my body. My lungs let out the last of its air, and I was out.

**Ooooooh...**

**cliffy! X'D**

**i know this is kinda reduntant lol :P but it's very important XD**

**i think...**

**if my plan goes according to plan :3**

**and remember the main character is a GIRL so not jack frost XD **

**sorry for whatever confusion you might have had :P**

**enjoy and please review and i'll be working on the next chapter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh come on! It's not that bad! Please not be too late!" I heard a boy's voice call out. I thought it was Jamie at first, but as I came to I realized he was older, a little bit older than me. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and immediately the bright sun and snow overwhelmed my eyes.

Sighing, I pushed myself up, my weak arms struggling. Realizing how cold I was when I saw the gap of ice in the pond, I whispered. "I fell in?"

I still had no idea what was going on when I got a rather big hug from Jamie, my groggy eyes growing wider. I chuckled slightly.

"Hey, you!" Jamie looked up and then looked at some air.

"You saved me, and Jack Frost saved you!" He grinned and laughed, getting up and started jumping around. I had just woken up, from almost drowning apparently, and Jamie's sudden movement caused my head to start whirling around. It ached as I tried to hold it, and try to get the annoying banging to go away.

I hate headaches.

"Jamie, calm down. She just woke up." I heard a boy half jokingly half serious say.

The boy started laughing when I made a puzzled face.

I turned my head around and looked for the boy, but to no reveal, his laughter continuing to echo in my head.

"What the-?" I started to ask when Jamie grabbed my hand and placed it on something.

"Is this…. Hair?" I looked at Jamie, who could obviously see this "Jack Frost."

Jamie nodded, biting his lip and covering his mouth with his hands to stop or hide his laughter.

I scoffed. "Oh go on, if it's that funny, let it out!" I taunted.

Jamie's face grew red, and he burst out laughing.

I sighed leaning back and collapsing on the snow, part exhaustion and part confusion.

I heard a soft chuckle… before I was out.

… Again.

When I awoke again, I was on a park bench, my head on the table. "W…What?"

"YOU ALMOST DROWNED! YOU COULD HAVE…. Well YOU KNOW!" I realized my best friend was on the other side of the picnic table gesturing to Jamie. Yes, Stephanie. I know. I could have died.

I sighed.

"Oh please stay awake, Lizzy!" Jamie called, nervously nudging my elbow. I was trying to stay awake, but it was rather difficult. My body was exhausted.

I was almost out again, when I heard something quickly move, and then a splat of coldness on my face. I stood up quickly, gasping, and nervously breathing in quick, short breaths.

"what was that?" Stephanie asked, shocked, looking at Jamie, silently accusing him.

"It wasn't me! It was Jack Frost!" Jamie said pointing to a gap of air.

"Oh! So sorry Jack." Stephanie said, moving places.

Sighing, I picked up a thermos filled with hot chocolate that Stephanie set down for me.

"You don't have to move. You weren't sitting on him before. Jamie said he was at the end of the table." I said nonchalantly.

Stephanie and Jamie both looked up at me, eyes wider.

"Oh of course! Oops!" Stephanie had no idea what was going on, I'd imagine. But for whatever reason I believed Jamie.

I stood up. "Sorry guys. But I'm going home to bed okay? How about a rain check?"

They both nodded and smiled, waving good bye.

As I started walking away, I heard Jamie ask Steph what rain check meant. I smiled. _Glad he's not scared anymore._

I still felt like I was being watched, and it was scaring me. The safe feeling that I had yesterday was completely gone. Vanished.

I was cold. Wet. And terrified.

And what happened today for whatever reason, reminded me of my family, and my missing them made me feel even more terrible.

**Enjoy! ^^**

**PLEASE WORK COMPUTER :D Submit it... *crosses fingers***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nothing really happened until I was leaving the park. I searched in my purse for my iPod shuffle and earphones. Plugging it in, and putting the earphones in my ear, I tried to drown out my worry, loneliness, and sadness.

I couldn't drown it out for very long because behind me a street light broke. I turned around to see nothing out of the ordinary, except for the broken glass at the base of the lamp. I slowly walked over to it, curious as to what broke it. As I reached out, and touched the black cold lamp pole with my fingertips, there was this creepy laughter from all around me.

"It's a shame really." A voice said tauntingly as black horses rose from the ground and neighed in response. They lifted their front legs almost coming down on me, until I jumped backwards before they could.

I backed away from the pole as the horses galloped all around me.

"You could have been a great apprentice. Maybe, if I would have twisted your morals a bit, you still could have been. But, I'm feeling lazy. Jack Frost obviously has some interest in you, and I don't know why. The only option for me to do is to kill you." He sighed annoyed. "If only, Jack Frost was here to watch you die. It would have been so helpful if you died when the ice cracked, but unfortunately that was not the case. Careful, my dear, my beautiful horses can smell fear." The voice was like ice, but soon it melted, as the body which it belonged to faded away, leaving me to his black mysterious horses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Darkness was everywhere. The light was broken, so there wasn't even a silhouette of the dark horses. I didn't know what to do. Everywhere I looked there was pitch black, except for the occasional pair of glowing eyes when I found a horse's head.

I breathed in deeply, trying not to cry, but seeing that there wasn't anything I could do, panic filled my nerves. I bent down and curled up, and tears slid down my cheeks, making shallow puddles by my feet.

Nothing much had changed since last chapter. I was cold. Wet. And terrified.

I heard the horses' snorts and their neighs and clippity-clop of the horses were coming closer and closer. I was hoping they couldn't see me in the dark, but I had a very scared feeling that they could.

Suddenly I heard a horse yelp and heard the horse being froze over. I quickly stood up. I was breathing quickly, not crying anymore, but still breathing in quick, panicked air.

"Wh- who's there?" I asked. Nobody answered. Each horse collapsed as the ice spread across its body. Footsteps came, and I got ready to run, waiting nervously for who it was. As if the horses knew who or what was coming, they faded away, and all that was left was the ice and the black stuff it was made of. I bent down, reached my fingers down, and picked a handful of the blackness. "Is this sand?" I muttered quietly.

"Hey lady! Are you lost or something?!" A man suddenly came and the blackness faded away. I could only see him due to the moonlight.

"Here. Let me fix the light first. What the-?" He said realizing the lamp was broken, then he lifted his eyebrow up at me, silently accusing me of breaking it.

I explained what happened, and why I was still here, "Someone broke the lamp, and then tried to kill me." I said simply.

After staring at me for a few minutes he asked, "Uhm. Are you okay?"

I nodded nonchalantly, and asked. "Is there a bus station nearby? I'd rather not walk home right now."

"Ehm. Yeah but it's miles away. I can drop you off if you'd like." He offered, but I shook my head.

"No, but thank you very much."

I turned and walked, still slightly dazed. I had almost died today. Twice. And I had a feeling that a certain winter spirit had saved my life both times.

**im tired. so goin' to bed X)**

**hope this wasn't awful.**

**i almost said "saved my light boat times" instead of "saved my life both times" (almost did while typing it again. lol. xD )**

**so. im tired. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I felt the lamp repairmen still watching me, and continued to walk faster. He probably thought i was crazy. Or he might have believed me. I hoped he wouldn't go to the police. He doesn't even know my name. It was also dark so he probably wouldn't be able to identify me either. They would never believe me when i said a spirit was trying to kill me because another spirit had "interest in me." I sighed.

As I thumbed for the right key on my key chain, i still felt like someone was watching me. I grew frightened again. It might have just been the repairman, making sure i was safe at home. Or Jack Frost. I just hoped it wasn't the horses guy. As i put in my key in the lock, i thought about not going to my house, going to somewhere else, so they wouldn't know where i lived. But I was cold. And wet. And it was dark, and how do i put it? I didn't feel safe at all.

"Hey." "Hey!" "Hey!" "Would you answer me?!" "HELLO?!"

It took a while, I must admit, but I suddenly realized that the boy's voice was talking to me. I stopped and walking and turned slightly, seeing no one. A tear slid down my face. I desperately wanted to see him, but I couldn't. It was impossible. Why could he see me and I couldn't see him?

"Hello?" I asked, wanting to at least know the direction where he was coming from. Nothing. I turned away facing the direction where I was going, and continued walking, my pace growing faster.

"It's okay, Liz. Ignore the watched feelings. Ignore the ice. Ignore the black horses. Everything is fine. I'm not scared. I'm just extremely sick. From almost drowning and horses almost killing me. No biggy." I laughed dryly.

My reassuring didn't do a thing however. I still felt like I was being watched. I still saw all the ice and the horses. Cold and the horses almost killed me, of course I saw them! It _WAS_ a biggy. I sighed. My numb fingers thumbling for my keys. As I waltzed into my house.

I made some hot cocoa, grabbed a warm blanket, laid on the couch, and turned on the TV with my remote.

"And now for the wea-" I didn't want to hear it. I knew what the weather was like. Cold death with a side of horses made of black sand. Interesting precipitation, but I still didn't want to hear it. I yelled this at the TV, and I heard a chuckle in response. I couldn't ignore the feeling that I watched anymore when that sounds comes out, and it wasn't my mouth that said it.

I immediately stood up, scared once again.

**I know it's a short chapter. but i rly need to work on another story cuz people were asking me to update on the other story for a while XD so.**

**this chapter's better than nothin' right? :D**

**EDIT:**  
**so apparently i had two versions of chapter 7 0.0**  
**so i added both on here XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The door's lock clicked, and i pushed the door open. I finally got dressed out of my wet cold clothes, and put on warm pajamas.

Making hot cocoa, and grabbing a blanket, i curled up on the couch and thumbled for the TV remote.

Finding it in the crack of the couch, i turned it on.

"And now for the wea-" I changed the channel.

"Oh i know what the stupid weather is like! Cold with a side of freaky black sand horses!" I threw a pillow at the TV, which stopped mid-way and slid down in invisible air.

I immediately stood up, and stared at the air, which was now chuckling.

"Uhhh ermmm... uuuh..." I thumbled for words.

"Will hello work?" The air said.

I nodded my head, still slightly dazed.

"Yeah.. that should work... hello... uhm.. who am i speaking with?"

"didn't ya know? air! of course" the boy huffed.

I laughed. "Jamie said you always play tricks."

There was an awkward silence... But i couldn't see his expression, not knowing if he was smiling or frowning. Wanting to change the subject, i said, "So, Jack Frost, then?"

"Yeah!"

"So..." I looked down, not knowing how to make this not sound like I'm either crazy or being rude, or he's being creepy.

Giving up, i blurted out, "Why have you been following me?"

He chuckled. "well if i leave you alone you'll get in trouble again won't you?"

I sighed, blowing the hair out of my face, suddenly leaning back onto the couch.

I felt the couch being pulled down like another person was sitting on it.

"Listen, any idea why pitch wanted to kill you?"

"Pitch?"

He sighed. "You described him as the 'horses guy.'"

i couldn't see him but i could tell he was smirking.

I threw a pillow at the air i thought was him.

"Hah! Missed me!"

I kept attempting to throw pillows at him, until a lamp started to fall, with Jack freezing it to catch it.

"Nice." I remarked, poking at the ice cheerfully.

**my best friend is dying to know who she is XD im so meeann! XD lol.**

**hopefully she can read this chapter soon x)**

**anyways hope you enjoy it. :D**

**she finally meets jack.. sorta.**

**and she'll meat the rest of them guardians soon :D she just wont be able to see em for a while XD just hear and feel.**

**anywho hope yall enjoy! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"All right. Come on." Jack said, breaking off the ice off the lamp, so when it melted the lamp wouldn't fall and break.

"Where are we going?" I asked stumbling across the icy floor over to where I heard his voice.

"To the North Pole of course!"

"So Santa Claus is real?"

"Yep of course!"

"of course." I remarked sarcastically.

"Hold my hand. and Don't let go."

I nodded, as I held out my hand for him to take it. As an icy cold hand took it, I breathed in quickly, almost forgetting that he was in fact, icy cold. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled. He probably got that response a lot and it would probably make him feel different. Sometimes I felt like that too, because I was so good in doing things others were not, and I was so awful in doing other things that others were. I didn't want him to feel like that, so I assured him it was fine, which was the truth.

"Are we teleporting right now?" I looked around; nothing was happening, though. Jack chuckled, which made me slightly uneasy.

All of the sudden there was great force that made me shut my eyes and clench Jack's hand tightly, just so I would stay on the ground and not give in. There were strong winds whirling around and around, my hair flapping and twisting around my neck. I fought against it, and finally opened my eyes, to see that the wind was not affecting the rest of my house. Just me.

The winds kept going around and around, and my eyelids closed out of habit, and I didn't dare to open them again. The wind wasn't bringing up dust, but it made my eyes water. I gripped Jack's hand tightly, not feeling floor below my feet anymore. The winds stopped whirling around. I covered my eyes with my other hand, not daring to look.

Jack's voice gently chuckled. "Come on... It's all right, I've got you." I felt his cold hand gently lift my hand off my closed eyelids.

With Jack still being alive, and saying he was still there, helping me, I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Clenching both hands onto Jack's, I looked at him (where i thought he should be) and started breathing deeply, avoiding looking down.

"There you go, see? easy peasy lemon squeezy. Just, don't look - "

Out of the corner (er, bottom) of my eye, i saw how high we really were. "AAH!" I shrieked. My legs suddenly growing stiff, and limp both at the same time. I couldn't move. I just kept looking down, and the fear and panic sunk inside me.

"...Down." Jack chuckled. "I talked too slow, didn't I?"

Still looking down, I nodded violently. Jack laughed again. "Don't worry! you can't fall, just keep holding onto my hand, and you'll be fine!"

I started letting his hand go with one of my hands, but when he said that I quickly gripped it back again, thus making him sigh.

"oh boy... Just start walking like you would normally."

I slowly let go of his hand with on of my hands, still gripping his other hand tightly. The sweat I was producing from gripping so tightly. always felt instantly refreshed again, when it touched Jack's hand.

I put one leg going out, dragged it across, and put the other in front. Laughing a little I declared, "It's just like walking in a pool!"

"See? it's easy! But if you're done practicing, North Pole is the other way."

I looked up, stopping in mid tracks. Laughing sheepily, I started walking in the other direction.

Chapter 9

"All right. Come on." Jack said, breaking off the ice off the lamp, so when it melted the lamp wouldn't fall and break.

"Where are we going?" I asked stumbling across the icy floor over to where I heard his voice.

"To the North Pole of course!"

"So Santa Claus is real?"

"Yep of course!"

"of course." I remarked sarcastically.

"Hold my hand. and Don't let go."

I nodded, as I held out my hand for him to take it. As an icy cold hand took it, I breathed in quickly, almost forgetting that he was in fact, icy cold. "Sorry."

"It's fine." I smiled. He probably got that response a lot and it would probably make him feel different. Sometimes I felt like that too, because I was so good in doing things others were not, and I was so awful in doing other things that others were. I didn't want him to feel like that, so I assured him it was fine, which was the truth.

"Are we teleporting right now?" I looked around; nothing was happening, though. Jack chuckled, which made me slightly uneasy.

All of the sudden there was great force that made me shut my eyes and clench Jack's hand tightly, just so I would stay on the ground and not give in. There were strong winds whirling around and around, my hair flapping and twisting around my neck. I fought against it, and finally opened my eyes, to see that the wind was not affecting the rest of my house. Just me.

The winds kept going around and around, and my eyelids closed out of habit, and I didn't dare to open them again. The wind wasn't bringing up dust, but it made my eyes water. I gripped Jack's hand tightly, not feeling floor below my feet anymore. The winds stopped whirling around. I covered my eyes with my other hand, not daring to look.

Jack's voice gently chuckled. "Come on... It's all right, I've got you." I felt his cold hand gently lift my hand off my closed eyelids.

With Jack still being alive, and saying he was still there, helping me, I slowly fluttered my eyes open. Clenching both hands onto Jack's, I looked at him (where i thought he should be) and started breathing deeply, avoiding looking down.

"There you go, see? easy peasy lemon squeezy. Just, don't look - "

Out of the corner (er, bottom) of my eye, i saw how high we really were. "AAH!" I shrieked. My legs suddenly growing stiff, and limp both at the same time. I couldn't move. I just kept looking down, and the fear and panic sunk inside me.

"...Down." Jack chuckled. "I talked too slow, didn't I?"

Still looking down, I nodded violently. Jack laughed again. "Don't worry! you can't fall, just keep holding onto my hand, and you'll be fine!"

I started letting his hand go with one of my hands, but when he said that I quickly gripped it back again, thus making him sigh.

"oh boy... Just start walking like you would normally."

I slowly let go of his hand with on of my hands, still gripping his other hand tightly. The sweat I was producing from gripping so tightly. always felt instantly refreshed again, when it touched Jack's hand.

I put one leg going out, dragged it across, and put the other in front. Laughing a little I declared, "It's just like walking in a pool!"

"See? it's easy! But if you're done practicing, North Pole is the other way."

I looked up, stopping in mid tracks. Laughing sheepily, I started walking in the other direction.

**Whoo! :P**

**im sorry i totally forgot about this story XD i've been busy.. XD **

**anyway.. just some main character and jack frost bondingness XD**

**she's finally gonna meet the guardians! :D**

**please review! :) i do appreciated favorites and follows but i would like review so i know what you think ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We arrived at the north pole. It was huge. There were toys everywhere! And, best of all, i could see it.

"It's strange how I can see this place, but not you, isn't it?" After taking in the place for a little bit, I turned towards where Jack Frost was last, hoping that was still where he was.

He wasn't speaking. I walked towards him. I could feel somehow that he was still there. I don't know why, i just could. Maybe it was because of his coldness? Something happened, though. I felt instantly cold and vulnerable. Gasping, I sat down on the cold hard floor.

I felt an icy cold hand pulling me up, and Jack placed my hand on his head again.

"There are more people aren't there? And I just walked through one of them?"

"Yeah." He looked up beside me. "Sorry, Phil." I felt something brush against my arm. Looking where i felt it, I moved my arms and hands around, trying to feel it. I quickly stopped, however, when I heard Jack Frost's outburst of laughter.

Realizing how ridiculous I must have looked, I put my hands on my hips. "Well aren't we here so I don't need to do that?"

"Haha... Yeah.. but... you... looked... ridiculous!" Jack continued to laugh.

"Hmph. Some help you are." I turned around, leaving him to continue laughing at me, as I explored the place.

I walked into this big office, that had these ice sculptures everywhere. There were books and toys, and papers and pens on the desk and on the shelves. It looked almost orderly, but it also looked like a big mess.

I cautiously looked around, as if I'd be able to see the people I might need to hide from. I walked over to the desk, and saw the pieces of paper.

"Naughty.. or Nice? Oh! This is Santa's office!" I gasped, realizing.

I backed away from the desk, turning to go into the doorway to exit. When I felt a the familiar yet frightening sudden rush of cold and vulnerability. Gasping, I backed away from whoever was there.

"Who are you?" The voice sounded stern, but almost gentle.

"I - I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm uhm." I temporarily forgot my name. "Oh! Uhm My name is Elizabeth."

"and your last name? Mortals do have last names right?"

"Erm. Yes, we normally do... I'm Elizabeth Springfield."

"Well, Elizabeth. How did you get to my home? I didn't forget one of my portal globes did I?!"

"Your Santa Claus?! Eh... No.. I haven't even heard of them before now..."

"Of Course I'm Santa Claus! I'm a big jolly old man wearing red. Can you not see me?"

My eyes opened wider. I didn't think he would have believed me if I told him. But here he is. Santa Claus right in front of me, (I think) believing me!

"No, I can't see you. I can hear you. And I can see your home. And I can feel when I walk into someone. That's why Jack Frost brought me here. He thought you could help."

"Of course I'll help you, my child. But for right now," He said calmingly, but soon yelled. "JAAAAAAAAAAACKKK?!"

"I just got him in trouble didn't I?"

**hello! :)**

**sorry it took so long XD**

**but oh well..**

**i hope north doesn't sound too terribly mean in this one.. XD**

**but erm. oh well XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I uncomfortably shifted in a chair by Santa's desk, Santa being in his big desk chair. It felt like being in the principal's office. My leather chair making noises whenever I shifted. Clearly, nobody had really been here (at least in this chair) a lot. It would make sense though, I suppose, since this was Santa's house.

I heard foots steps by the door and Jack's sheepish voice saying, "Hi North."

I felt his eyes piercing at me. "Wha-? How-? When did you leave? I was looking everywhere!"

I stood up, glaring at him, "I left when you were in a middle of your ridiculous laughing fit." I put my hands on my hips.

"Ho. Ho. Ho!" I looked at North, who was still chuckling.

"All right. Problem you want fixed is inability to see Guardians, right?" I nodded to North's question.

"Jack, pull lever. Need to call the others."

I watched the floor, as the wood creaked as Jack walked over to the lever North was talking about. I watched as the lever was pulled over, without seeing the person pulling it. I felt a rather large hand, much bigger, warmer, and harrier than Jack's, pick up my hand, and gently pulled me over to the window. "Come, my dear child."

Nodding, I walked over to the window, seeing auroras wavily flowing away in three different directions. "Pretty!" I said, slightly mimicking how Sophie always says.

The vibrant shades of purples, greens, yellows, and reds shone brightly against the dark, early morning sky.

I gasped aloud. "It's morning already?!

Jack chuckled. "Morning comes a lot earlier than you're used to. Big time difference. This is the North Pole, after all."

Sighing exasperatedly, I took out my phone from my hoodie, suddenly realizing how tired I was.

"Oh good, it's a Saturday. Don't have work or school."

"Ah." said North. I grinned, hopefully at North, but I really had no clue. I turned and looked back at the auroras.

"The auroras are signals for the 'others?'"

"Dah!"

"Okay... So who are the others?" I asked Jack and North. North didn't respond, but Jack did.

"The Sandman, or Sandy, the Tooth Fairy, or Tooth, and the Easter Kangaroo, or Idiot." I nodded until he told me about the Easter Bunny.

"Easter Kangaroo? Idiot?"

"HEY MATE!" a rough voice said behind me.

I turned around, to not see anyone.

"Uhm.."

"Oh please, Kangaroo. Don't give her credit for my insults. She was just repeating them. In a question. For whatever reason." He seemed to have a teasing tone when he was talking about me.

Sighing exasperatedly, I sunk down in my chair again, but quickly standing up shivering. "Sorry..." I said to the chair. I felt kinda stupid for talking to a chair, and I desperately hoped that the person was still there.

"It's all right! Uhm... Hello?"

I looked up, trying to rest my gaze on at least her head, but without knowing her height, it was rather difficult.

"Hi. Sorry I-" I felt a tug on my sleeve before being able to explain to the girl why I was not looking at her when speaking to her.

I looked down. "Uhm. Hello?" I couldn't hear the person that tugged on my sleeve.

"Can't ya see him mate? He's saying hello."

I looked down. "No. I can't."

"Right, that's why she and all of you here." North said.

**I'm really really sorry about the lack of chapters XD i just don't really like doing the 'boring parts' but i can't rush it... so... it's important for me to get it out lol**

**so... yeah... they're gonna move to another guardian's place too XD**

**so did you like how i made easter rabbit temporarily mad at liz? XD rofl**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A'right. Guess I believe that, mate. So, what's her name?"

"Elizabeth... or Liz." I smiled, remembering Jack's nickname for the Easter Bunny. "And what is the 'Easter Kangaroo's' and Santa's real nickname?" I made sure to also make quotation marks with my hands.

"The Easter Bunny, or Bunny, mate." I smiled and nodded.

"I North." North said. I smiled and nodded again.

"All right, Jack, North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. What can we do so I can see you guys?"

The silence was overwhelming, and I had no idea if they were even there.

"Uhm. Hello? The only way I know you're here is if I can hear you." I said cautiously.

"Sorry, we're here." Tooth said. "But, we're not... exactly... sure... why you can't see us. "

"You obviously believe in us, otherwise you couldn't even be able to be here." North said.

I shifted my weight onto my left leg. My legs were aching and tired. I was starting to get the physical consequences of what being sick, almost drowning, almost being killed, and not sleeping nor eating for more than a night were doing to me.

"We need a pl-" That's all I heard from Jack, because the next thing I knew, my legs were collapsing on me, and my brain forced me into some much needed sleep.

...

I forced my eyes to flutter open, only to see nothing but fire and darkness in front of me, all around me. The fire only chasing away more darkness, but not providing much use.

"Oh, Look, my beauties, who finally woke up. "

I quickly stood up, instantly recognizing the voice, the voice who tried to kill me by the lamp post, with those dark horses.

"Who are you?!"

"Pitch Black, of course. Or the Shadow Master, or the BoogeyMan."

I stifled a laugh. (The Boogey Man?)

"What do you want from me?"

"Well, to kill you of course."

"Why?"

The voice laughed dryly. "Because you're important to Jack Frost, and I now know why." I gasped. "I also know, why you can't see me, and the rest of those cowardly ridiculous guardians." The voice was moving circles around me, I turning suddenly, when I heard his voice move. "They abandoned you, you see. They saw me, and took out their defenses, but when they learned all I wanted was you, they gave you to me, and ran. Quite cowardly don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "They must have had good reasoning." I said cautiously.

The voice chuckled dryly again. "No, no, no. They just don't want to take care of _you._ Sure, they take care of children, but you're a teenager. You'll never fit in with all of the little_rascals._ They think you may have teenage rebellions, if you will."

"That's ridiculous. You'll have to think of better lies." I said crossing my arms.

"Hah. You don't believe me; I didn't think you would. But, you'll _never_ have _any_ family, except for me. Don't you see? Here, look at the ball."

"...What ball? I CAN'T SEE YOU!" I was extremely exasperated by the assumptions that I could see them point, or gesture, or talk.. however Sandy does.

Just then a glass ball, rose from the ground, from underneath me. I quickly backed away from it, almost stumbling and falling. Once it seemed to stay, I walked cautiously towards it. It was just floating, the glowing glass ball was just floating.

Inside it were, the Guardian's voices.

"Come on, Guardians. I need your help. Christmas is upon us! Very busy. Please!" The others were agreeing and/or accepting.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes... I know what time of year it is. He's Santa. So?"

"So.. they're not at all concerned about you."

"So.. Maybe you're lying." I gasped sarcastically. "Shocking!"

"Hm. Jack can't save you, you know. You're mine. He doesn't even know where you are. He doesn't even care."

I looked down. "...You're lying. He's saved me twice, and once was from you. Don't tell me he doesn't care if I die or not."

"That was just an act. He was helping me."

I clenched my fists. "And why would he help you?"

"What goes better than the cold and the dark?"

I gasped quietly. "He... he couldn't have."

"Of course he did. People always help me, when I give them what they want."

"What did Jack Frost want?"

I could tell that the horses guy was smirking.

"His memories." I gasped.

"Which is what you want isn't it? You only remember parts of your life."

"No."

"...Don't lie dearie, you're not very good at it."

"What I want is to see you people." I sunk down, realizing the fire was coming closer.

"Ah. Yes, well. Have you ever thought that maybe your memories will also fix that?"

I gasped and looked up, my eyes opening wider. "...What?"

"Remember, deary. I helped you, and you _will_ help me." His maniacally laughter faded slowly.

**OOOOOOOOH :D**

**she meets pitch! :D besides a quick five minute attempt on her life X'D**

**anywho... :P**

**hopefully this is as awesome as i hope ^^''**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

My eyes fluttered open. I pulled myself up. I was on a bed... ?

I looked around, but I didn't see anyone. My head was aching.

All I could hear was the banging in my head. I pulled my legs in, hugging them, and put my head in between my legs. Sometimes that would work if I had a headache, but this one was too strong. Too strong to be a migraine as well.

_It's because I'm tired. My body is weak right now._ I thought. I began rocking my head slowly, trying to get rid of the pain. I don't suppose Santa had Tylenol or Advil. Something. Anything.

I tried to get out of bed, but my brain was so scrambled up, it had no coordination whatsoever. I started to fall onto the floor, when I felt two icy cold hands and another furry pair of arms pull me up, and set me on the bed again.

"You all right, Liz?" Jack asked. "You all right, Liz? You all right, Liz?" The banging continuing in between each of his echoing words. I tried to nod, but then thinking about how I couldn't see them, I got confused, thinking they couldn't see me either. (Even though it was clear they could since they picked me up.)

"Yes, Jack. I'm fine. Got a really nasty headache right now."

"Hm. What do you remember, mate?" Bunny said, laying his furry hand on my forehead to check my fever.

"Erm... Last thing I remember was that I collapsed on Sant- I mean North's office workshop place. And now I'm here."

"Right, you've slept for a few hours, it's now in the late afternoon."

I nodded. "Where is everybody?" I asked.

"North, Tooth, and Sandy are all in the lobby waiting for ya." Bunny said.

"Come on! Let's go then!" Jack said, racing out.

I shivered from the sudden rush of wind, and patiently got out of the bed and walked out of the door. I somewhat stumbled because my head was still very achy.

"Here, mate, I'll lead ya." A furry hand grabbed mine and led me out through a hallway, where we passed several other closed doors, and into the large lobby. Bunny let my hand go, and I thanked him for leading me out, because I had no idea how by myself.

After I heard each other's voices for quite a while, I learned of where they were standing. There was a question that I felt compelled to ask for whatever reason. I had a feeling it was more than just idle curiosity, but, because I did feel curious I decided to ask it anyways.

"So, Tooth, what's so important about teeth? You collect teeth right? Is that just your job? Or do you really have a house made out of teeth?"

The Tooth Fairy giggled. "No, I don't have a house made out of teeth, though your drawings you drew when you were little were delightful!"

"Oh. So why do you collect teeth?"

"Hm... I think it'd be easier to show you. Please, North? I think it'd be much more exciting for the poor girl to see all of it instead of hear about it!"

"All right all right. To the sled!" North declared, as he swooped me up and carried me on piggy back. (Which is quite impressive considering he's probably way older than my grandfather.

"No way! There is no way I'm going in a rickity... old.. sled. Whoa." North set me down on the pavement as he brought out the sleigh. Seeing the fantastically awesome state of the sled, I gave in, "Okay. One ride. That's it," immediately getting inside.

"All right everybody in?"

"No, mate. Sorry north, but I'm going through meh tunnels." With that he thumped the ground, a tunnel opened, and after a few minutes the hole was gone, replaced with a flower.

With that we were off, and the bumpy exhilarating ride on the sleigh began.

**im sorry. this chapter seems kinda stupid to me X"D but hopefully you think otherwise.**

**anyway we're finally gettin' into the somewhat exciting part ^_^" sorry it took so long XD**

**soo yeah... XD enjoy ^^"**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I was gripping onto Jack, hugging him for dear life. I only realized that the sleigh had stopped, when Jack started laughing hysterically. At me. Again. Yup. That's a winter spirit for ya.

"It's… over.. now, Lizzy." He said, laughing in between each word.

Sighing, I let go of his left arm. Cold wind flew up, probably carrying Jack out of the sleigh.

I went to the side that I knew Jack was on. Cautiously looking down at the huge gap between the sleigh and the ground, I put out my foot, still gripping the sleigh.

"Here, hold my hand." I brightened, and stuck out my hand to put it in his, which he took.

"I know you're scared of heights but, honestly this is ridiculous." Jack said in a teasing tone.

Jumping down and letting go of his hand, I said, "You're lucky I can't see you, otherwise you'd be getting bopped in the head." I wiped my hands on each other, and cockily walked to the big palace.

"I'll help ya, mate!" Bunny said, after a hole opened and closed, a flower growing instantly. I laughed in response. _I bet he would._ I thought.

Probably wanting to "break the ice," the Tooth Fairy said, "Ahem… So uhm… The teeth are memories. And if the children are having problems, we use the teeth to remind them of their past memories to encourage them."

"Only the person the teeth belong to can open their box, well, besides me and my baby tooth fairies." Tooth continued.

Nodding, I looked around, the tooth palace was beautiful. Amazing architecture, and the garden was beautiful too.

_Huh. That's cool. The teeth are memories._

_Memories. _

_Memories._ The word echoed in my mind repeatedly.

"Memories?" I muttered, holding my head. I felt the guardians watching me, confused. "Could… Could that be why I can't… see… you all?" I asked, my head banging again.

The wind blew, making my hair swirl around, probably making my hair look how my head felt.

"Yes! Yes that could be it! Your teeth!" With that, there was a gust of wind, and she probably took off for it.

"Here. Here it is!" The invisible Tooth Fairy was holding a glowing golden capsule that had a face that looked like mine on it. I reached out my hand to take it.

But someone's laughter stopped me, my eyes opening wider, and I couldn't move.

I was terrified.

"… I'm scared, Jack." I closed my eyes and a tear slid down my cheek, but I never heard his response.

**it's short. i know XD**

**oops oh well XD**

**and sad cliffhanger XD **

**well in order for there to be a big climax.. the bad guy needs to do a rather big thing XD so**

**consider the next chapter be the big bad thing XD**

**Please review though! ^_^ **

**i wanna you guys' opinions ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I saw as the capsule floated to presumably the horses guy's hands, and disappeared, probably into his pocket, his laughter echoing through my brain.

"…Who are you?" I whispered, terrified, the adrenaline going, ready for me to run or fight.

"Pitch Black." His voice making me remember something. Fire and darkness flooded into my mind. _Why was I thinking about them now? _I thought.

He must have seen me looking around, because he said, "Jack can't do anything, dear, dear Elizabeth." The voice said sarcastically, obviously enjoying this.

"What did you do?!"

"Wow. You and Jack, always assuming I was the one who did it." He continued circling around me.

"…What?" I turned around to follow his voice.

"He didn't tell you? Jack-"

"I wasn't talking about Jack!" My words were hot. "He probably did it out of pure accident because you tricked him!" I looked down. "Now… what did you trick me into doing?"

"Well, at least you catch on quickly. Remember our deal? I help you, and you help me?"

"No…"

"Sorry, I forgot I erased it from your memory so you couldn't blab to the guardians. Here." He snapped his fingers, and instantly I remembered everything, including the connection with the fire and darkness. I backed away slowly, gasping for breath.

"This memory… it's just a dream…" It seemed very whimsical.

But Pitch laughed dryly. "I'm the monster under children's beds. I scare them until they want to sleep with their parents. What on earth makes you think that I can't control dreams? Did you really think that you were the one that thought that memories could be the solution to your problem?"

"So.. a trap then?"

"Yes."

"Kinda boring. And predictable." I mused.

He sighed impatiently. "Well, it was also I could easily take away your teeth."

I narrowed my eyes. _He wants my teeth._ I thought. _Why does he want my teeth? He can't open them. I know they're really memories, but since he can't open them, why's it useful for him?_

"Why do you want my teeth? You can't open it."

"I don't want to open it. I just want to keep _you_ from opening it."

I looked up. "Why?"

"So I can easily take control of you." I felt him walk up beside me, his breath and his voice foggily lingering into my ear. "And… so you. Can't. Fight. Back." He whispered, making my hair stand up.

Sudden agonizing pain pierced through my thigh, making my legs instantly give out. I looked at them, black sand spreading covering my leg and spreading upwards.

Pitch laughed again at my expression. "Don't fight the fear, little girl!"

I looked up, a tear sliding down my cheek, and I felt everything become black.

Nothing. But Fire and Darkness.

I was scared. And Jack was gone.

**all right! :D 15. whoo! XD**

**i rewrote this chapter so many times**

**you have no idea.**

**seriously.**

**hopefully i didn't make her "remember" something that she thought about in a different version XD lol :')**

**so. yeah.**

**climax. whoo XD enjoy ^^**

**PLEASE review! XD**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I looked around in the room I was in. There was just darkness everywhere. The only light coming from the window.

I lingered over to the window, trying to distract myself from crying by watching what I was doing out there.

I stood up, and banged on the window, which made a gigantic hand rub it.

After staring at it a few minutes, I screamed at him, "LET ME OUT PITCH!"

He cried out. "You know, I was letting you control your mouth, you didn't need to shout."

"Oh. S-sorry…" It hadn't occurred to me that I really didn't need to apologize, he was the one that locked me up in the first place.

"So… What am I… doing?"

"You're not doing anything. Your body is just standing there… for now. I'd like to talk first."

"S…so.. where is Jack?"

"Can't you see him?" I didn't respond.

"Oh, right. You can't see him." He teased. "He's asleep, they're all asleep, witnessing my beautiful nightmares. Once I let them wake up, they'll fight."

"You don't see the kind to get your hands dirty."

He laughed dryly. "No I don't, do I? But of course, I won't be anyway. They'll fight you. Well, your body controlled by my mind. Quite genius don't you think?"

I laughed. "No! It's the worst idea ever! I don't have any special powers!"

He laughed again. "Don't you see? They won't want to hurt you. You're their friend. Or, at least you were. What on Earth made you betray them?" He said hauntingly.

I banged on the window again, screaming.

"I really wish you'd stop that, it hurts my eye."

"I'm in your head?!"

He sighed exasperatedly. "No, you're in yours, I'm controlling your body."

Sniffling, I said, "So, why did you try to kill me by the lamp post if you wanted to use me?"

"I thought of a way to use your… abilities."

I scoffed. "You, buster, are crazy."

"You don't get it do you?! YOU'RE MORE POWERFUL THAN ALL OF THEM! You just don't know how! Manny hasn't taught you the powers he gave you all that time ago!" He snickered. "His mistake. Then maybe you could fight back, but without them, you're just a pathetic, weak human mortal."

"You're LYING!" I lifted my fists to bang on his eye, but remember they were mine.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. I would try to prove it to you, but you probably can't see them, since you can't see me."

"…" I looked down.

"Well, I think it's about time the sleeping beauties woke up, don't you?"

"Wha- what is going on?" "Yeah, mate. I'm with you this time." "No remember anything. Tooth?" "!" "What Sandy? Oh! You guys look!" the guardians said almost at the same time. "Liz, get away from him. Run! You'll be all right."

I wanted to, I wanted to run like the wind, and hide behind them.

**But I knew I couldn't. Not one of my best or longer chapters i have to admit.**

**but it's important.**

**bet you're dying to know what the nightmares were and what advice there were? XD hehe**

**well. IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! XD rofl **

**sorry. you'll find out soon enough. just be patient. lol. XD**

**EDIT: sorry.. i forgot a pretty important and biggish part... XD so i wrote that.. and updated it... i know i deleted a part XD just let me get to it and ill readd it XD sorry for the inconvenience ^_^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I CAN'T, JACK! I CAN'T! PITCH IS CONTROLLING ME!" I screamed, banging the window some more, completely ignoring the fact that it was my eye. I was hoping they'd notice the hand irritatingly rub it, and think something was wrong, as a warning or something. ANYTHING.

"Liz…?" His voice seemed doubting, disbelieving, confused. It was breaking my heart.

I threw myself against the wall, crying out when I hit the hard wall. Sinking down, I hugged my knees, and buried my head into them, sobbing loudly.

"I'm scared, Jack. I'm scared."

I shook my head, the tears flying out. "No…" I wailed, my tears getting the better of me. "That's not the right word."

"Terrified's the right word." I cried softly.

A voice spoke outside my window. Gasping, I struggled to get up and look. _I better not have these bruises on my actual body. _I thought.

**i know it's so short XD and also sorry about the wait..**

**im currently updating the current chapters. so.**

**it takes a while XD**

**hope you like it and please review! ^_^ i love hearing from you guys :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"You see, dear, dear guardians. Elizabeth is mine."

There was an awkward silence, but Pitch broke it.

"Now Elizabeth! Kill them!"

I tried to stand up to bang on the window again and scream no. (A lot of good that does, I know.) But it was no use; my body was already running towards them.

"Ah-ah-AH-ah-Ah!" I yelled out on the bumpy ride.

"Don't hurt her!" Jack cried out. "Liz, it's me!"

I opened my mouth to cry out, but Jack let out a cry. My body had done something, and I didn't know what. I heard the thump as he collapsed on the floor.

I slid down the wall, putting my head in between my legs again, and sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Jack." I whispered.

Fighting back the tears, I stood up. Clenching my fists, I yelled out. "PITCH! I know you can hear me! Let them go! You have me! Just let them go!"

"No." Pitch's voice loomed inside my head, making me shudder.

"St-stop it… You-you're hurting them." I said, trying not to cry as a tear slid off my face and splashed onto the floor. Trying not to cry was extremely difficult.

"No dear. You are. And they think you betrayed them." His cackling voice faded away, and it was just me and the window again, watching me fight my invisible friends, because an invisible monster under children's beds is controlling my body, with powers that I never knew I had nor what they are, while I'm trapped inside my own head. Very very bad day, and no one would ever believe this story, if I lived to tell it.

That's it for this chap-

"AAH!" I yelled out.

Pitch snickered, but didn't say anything.

Wiping the tears out of my eyes, I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey Steph, this really isn't a good ti-" Her voice interrupted, and I instantly pulled the phone away from my ear as she yelled, trying to make deaf.

"I know I've been gone for a while… I'm sorry… but. yes. Im saf-." I cut off thinking of the situation I was in.

"So how're you and your family? Caleb? Oh, what about the Bennett's? Jamie and Sophie?" I changed the subject, not really sure of how to explain it.

I stared at the window. "Gee I wonder why." I muttered, away from the phone.

"What are Jamie's **nightmares** about?" I knocked on the window, and made sure Pitch could hear me.

"What'd you tell him?"

I opened my eyes, realizing what I needed to do.

I laughed. "Great advice. Tell Jamie and Sophie that I miss them both, and will be back for more hopscotch soon, just… no ice skatin-." Stephanie's laughter cut me off.

"Oh okay, bye. I'll call you later, I have something I need to anyway."

**she talks to stephanie! :D **

**whoooooo XD**

**please review! :) i wanna know what you guys think of the story so far and what'll happen next ^_^ **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I closed my cell and put it back in my hoodie pocket.

"She betrayed you all. Tell me, how does it feel? To have someone or something ripped away from you by your enemy. Hmmm? Oh dear, Jack, you really shouldn't have trusted her."

A tear slid down my face. "Okay. Come on Liz. You got this."

I plugged my earphones into my iPod shuffle, and listened to the music. Trying to keep from dancing around "like a crazy person," as Stephanie had always described it, I closed my eyes and clenched my fists.

Then I spoke. "It's a trick! Don't listen to him!"

Nothing. It didn't work. "Did you really think that would work, Elizabeth? I'm controlling your mouth, little girl." Pitch's voice echoed in my head. Literally.

Turning the music up higher, I started singing, not realizing that's what I was doing. I was about to try again, when my voice got louder, echoing. Turning down the music, I looked outside.

"Uhh. Testing 1 2."

"Can you hear me?" I couldn't resist. I gave this question a little sing song. "Echo. echo echo echo."

I heard Pitch crying out.

Chuckling quietly, I said, "All right. I'll assume that's a yes. Let's see if I can try controlling my legs and arms shall we? man this echo is crazy!" I muttered.

I breathed in, closing my eyes. I turned up the music again, humming quietly. Concentrating, I started dancing around, specifically using my arms and legs.

Feeling breezes, I slowly lifted one eyelid, then the other fluttered open.

I gasped. "Clouds! Sky! All of my limbs are intact." Checking the places where my bruises were, I said, "Sweet! the bruises aren't there either."

Realizing I still couldn't see them, I looked down. "And I still can't see you people." I rubbed my head, trying to think. "What the-?" I felt something on my hand. Touching it with my other hand.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, trying to wipe it off. I gasped. "It's grown on me! Aaah.. Get it off get it off!" I jumped up and down trying to shake it off.

"AAAH!" I knelt down, looking down, at the big gap between me, and the ground. "Jack… You can let me down now…" "Jack?" I looked around. Turning the music completely off, I looked around. "You guys aren't here are you?"

"They abandoned you, you see." Pitch's voiced loomed around echoing in Tooth's garden, which now looked pretty trashy.

I rolled my eyes. Plugging my earphones in and turning the music up, I hummed, my hands dropping down. Instantly, I lowered down.

"Great. My greatest power is an elevator. Woop de doo." I said dryly.

**I know terrible place to stop .**

**i just can't think of how i go from here to the conversation i want them to have XD**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Drumming my thigh to the beat of the music, completely ignoring Pitch, I tried to think of what to do. I sat down on the grass, rubbing my hands, still trying to get whatever was on me off. I closed my eyes, rocking back and forth still trying to think of what to do. I was about to open my eyes again, when a fierce wind almost blew me over. I took a pony tail holder from my wrist and pulled my hair up, and wrapped it tightly with the pony tail holder.

The wind immediately blew my legs and feet, forcing me to stand up. I put a hand cover my eyes, and slowly tried to open them to see what in the world was going on. I put another hand out to fight the wind, but it didn't do a thing. Pretty soon it was making me go backwards. The wind whipped my earphones out of the plug of my iPod shuffle, the shuffle still safely hidden away in my hoodie pocket. I took out my earphones, barely catching them, since the wind beat me to it, putting them in my pocket with my phone and my shuffle.

Stumbling with the wind, I cried out, "Pitch let go!"

Pitch said, "Oh so now you want to talk to me? and I wish the wind was my doing, but sadly, no your puny human body is probably just tired of hiding it from you. You may learn to control your powers, but the guardians will never forget your betrayal. My only hope is that they are in a safe hiding place away from you. Oh well, guess they'll hate you forever now, goodbye, dear. Till we meet again. Good luck with the wind!" he said sarcastically.

A black sand horse fought its way through the wind, the wind scattering the sand everywhere, making it hard to see. The sand hurt my eyes, so I shut them tightly. I heard a loud neigh, and when I looked again, the horse was gone, probably taking Pitch with it, leaving me stuttering about how the guardians do _not_ hate me and that my body wasn't hiding my powers from me. Of course, it really wasn't of any use anyway, the opponent in my argument being gone, so I decided to go with the wind anyway since I knew it wasn't Pitch's doing.

The wind wasn't at all cold like winter wind should be. It felt warm and sunny, probably because of Tooth's garden's wonderful temperature, I concluded.

The wind kept beating against my legs, and I struggled to keep standing, instead of collapsing on the floor.

Instead of the wind dragging me, I tried to make it look like I actually had a choice in this, and I tried to walk with it. But it didn't work very well. Half an hour later, it dragged me across Tooth's river, and made me fall down the waterfall. There was wind, to hold me, but it was rather terrifying.  
I screamed the whole way until I thought of Jack laughing hysterically at me, and tried to calm myself, breathing deeply, and closing my eyes.

I stopped falling, and I slowly opened my eyes again, and I was hovering over a pond, every shape silhouetted by the moonlight.

Suddenly the wind dropped me, making my feet splash again the water. The water soaking my lower jeans and shoes.

Something moved from the water up around my legs, waist, arms, neck and my head. Gasping for breath and of being terrified.

I screamed in agony as sudden pain shot through me. The wind started pulling me up again, making me legs and arms spread apart. Light shown through my sleeves and poured out. I kept opening my mouth, but my voice wouldn't come out.

The wind dropped me, and I collapsed in the shallow pond, face down, everything was wet. Whimpering I sat up, one leg on either side of me, just waiting to fall asleep on me.

Looking at me, I wasn't wearing a hoodie anymore, but a short sleeve shirt, and there were thin, green vines, almost like a net on my arms. There were thicker vines on my hands. After feeling them I realized those were the things that I tried to get off.

Muttering, I stood up. "Why does this weird stuff always happen to me?"

**really sorry it took so long ^^"**

**i've been trying to write this chapter for a while, but can't think of how it should go... XD**

**BUT i got an idea. XD**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The moon seemed to get bigger and brighter.

"Uhm… Right, well. Thanks. For letting me see… eh… this." I said pointing to the plants grown on my arms and hands. "But, I ehm…. You're getting…. larger…. and I'm talking to you… so clearly this is a very weird situation." I laughed nervously. "So. yeah. uhm. good talk. I'll just be going now. don't mind me."

"…" I continued listening. I'm not really sure how. It's not like it… the moon… was talking… it's just like he was talking through its moonbeams or something.

"Of course I'll try. But ehm… I'm a mortal human… I probably shouldn't even be allowed to be here… so clearly I don't know how to…. eh… leave? I guess is the right word?"

The moon chuckled.

"… The map will show me the way? What what map?"

"W-Wait! I don- Will you stop talking in riddles! Okay. Bye! Have a nice… full moon.. night…. thing."

I realized I was waving goodbye, to something I didn't even know was alive, let alone was talking to me. And I clearly had no idea how to say goodbye to it either. This has been a very weird week, indeed.

"All right. Uhm. Well. A map? I don't see a map in my pockets, or on the floor or on me anyway." I said half muttering and half asking the moon, even though he already made it very clear he wouldn't talk anymore. Sighing, I stretched my arms as high as they could possibly go, and immediately was pushed up, ascending so quickly, my legs buckled, and I couldn't move.

Gasping and immediately covering my eyes, I tried to assure myself it was fine, and I finally lowered my hands and fluttered my eyes open, I realized what exactly my elevator really was.

A tree stump.

I lowered my hands, the stump lowering. Surprisingly the stump dissolved into the ground, and the grass didn't look like anything had been on it. Hovering my foot over it for a few minutes, as if it'd magically became invisible, and it really didn't disappear. But finding it completely disappeared, I tested out my abilities again. I lifted my hands up, and started kicking and punching and jabbing randomly, plants scattering wherever I thrusted them. Out of breath and panting, I suddenly realized that I was in the sky.

Taking a deep breath and letting out, I walked slowly to the edge, still half a foot away, and looked out, when I saw something.

"Oh that's amazing! But totally unfair! making the map where someone as high as you can see it." I smirked at the moon. "But thanks nonetheless." Making a flat and broad leaf, and planting that on a piece of bark for stiffness, I maneuvered vines around and copied the shrubs below that made up the map until I was all set. I looked at my phone. It's been an hour since I remember seeing them.

"I don't have enough time to walk there…." I muttered. "Maybe I can ride on my vines?"

I thrusted my vines forward, and the vines grew quickly horizantly outward, but not carrying me with it.

Blowing a loose hair out of my face, I concentrated, closing my eyes, and thrust it upwards and outwards, this time, I rode with it. "WHOOHOOO!" I yelled out, feeling the warm breeze in my face. The uneasy feeling about the breeze not being cooler made me nervous about Jack, and I tried to push it out of my mind, and focused on trying to read the map, which was kinda difficult, considering I can't drive yet, and haven't really had much interest in being able to read maps, a lack of interest, that I was now regretting. Making a stand for the map, I concentrated on leading the vines to where the map said to go, or where I think it told me to go.

After about a half an hour of this, I finally found a large mountain. Looking at the map again, the red x was _inside_ the mountain.

Blowing air out of my cheeks, annoyed, I muttered. "You sure don't make this easy do you, Pitch?"

Closing my eyes, still standing on my vine, I took a deep breath, and clenched my fists, still at my side and brought them outwards. Once my hands had reached the heighed of my head, I thrusted my hands forward, the plans, going inside the rock, making smoke rise.

I lowered myself, and cautiously walked inside the giant hole. Coughing a little blowing the smoke away from my face with my hands.

"You know, You could have knocked. I mean, amazing entry and all. But you could have just knocked."

"O..oh… s..sorry.." I sputtered. "Why do I keep apologizing to you?"

Pitch laughed dryly. "I don't know, but it is quite amusing." He smirked.

I sighed exasperatedly, looking around, the smoke slowly fading.

"Well. I'm sure you have plenty of catching up to do, so I'll just leave you to it then. I have places to go, things to see, people to ignore. So many things so little time." And with that, thick swarms of black sands whirled and took him, leaving me stuttering and sputtering, trying to think of what to do now.

I stood there for a while, until a quick, sharp pain shot through my skin, letting out a gasping cry. I just stared ahead, feeling nothing but pain in my leg, forcing me to kneel down. Gasping for breath, I looked down. It was quite a wide wound and blood was gushing out. Trying to stop it with my hands, and seeing that wasn't doing a thing, I tried wrapping it with plants tightly. The blood was soaking up the plants around the wound, but it stopped spreading. Standing up, still looking at it, and I nodded, crossing my arms. "Yep. that'll do nicely."

And then it dawned on me.

Whoever or whatever just cut me, is probably still here. I quickly turned around, and out of the smoke came…

North.

hello! :)  
just finished this :)  
i had actually written quite a bit more.. but i haven't reached a good stopping place yet..  
and seeing it's almost midnight ^^; and i have to wake up early tomorow ^^;  
so... since i had a good stopping point, i decided to cut 21 shorter, and make 22 soon ^_^  
anywho enjoy :)

dont forget to comment please :D


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"N-North?!" I gasped, trying to back away, but tripping over my own feet I collapsed on the floor. I tried to get up, but my wound was aching, and making it rather difficult to get back up.

North lifted his sword over me, and quickly lowered it, heading straight for my heart.

I rolled over, and kicked North in the shin, making him collapse. While he was struggling to get up, I quickly took away his swords and threw them across the room, making a thick plant vault around it. I heard the swords hit the plant walls and rattle as they fell against the floor.

Breathing heavily, I waited for North to get up.

"so uhm. Is there a point in me asking me while you're trying to-"

"Ah. You're rubbing your eye. Pitch's little trick is contagious, I see. Okay. Well glad you aren't mad enough to try to kill me now." I laughed, half nervously, and half jokingly. I dodged North's fist as I ducked around him.

"Question is… if you can hear me like I could with you…" North got up and circled around me, after a few minutes, he ploughed through, and I quickly dodged, North losing his balance.

" So. If you can, well wait until he.. er.. you gets up…"

"All right! If you can hear me, bang the little window you probably have."

North rubbed his eye.

"Sweet. Okay. Here's the dealio with banging the window. That window is actually your eye. And I know I know if you're banging on it, is if your.. body… rubs it. I don't know if this is true or not… Since Pitch said it, but he said it hurts your eye. So you may not want to do it just in case… of course mine's not really bothering me… but.. you never know." North slowly walked over me.

"OUCH!" I cried out, turning a little, so I could see North and whoever hit me too.

"Oh. Well you must be Sandy! Nice to meet you. I believe you've already met North? Okay, Well just in case North Sandy. Sandy, North. The only thing in common you have right now – " I dodged both of North's fist and Sandy's whip thing by jumping back. "Is trying to kill me."

Sandy rubbed his eye. "Oh, sorry. Yes I do know you're not actually you right now Sandy. Don't worry. Pitch is.. well a jerk… But, yes I know your pain. North said he could hear me, so I'm assuming you can too? bang your window if that's true." I nodded and smiled, as Sandy's hand (that wasn't holding the whip) rubbed his eye. "all right. Well here's the dealio. That window is actually your eye. I know you banged it, because your body gets irritated, and rubs it. So you may not want to bang it a whole lot, in case it actually hurts you once you get control over your body again."

Jumping back, dodging their blows again, "However… Knowing a little… I guess.. "weaknesses" wouldn't be so bad to know.. Not to kill you obviously… but to make you from not trying to attack me while I'm trying to think for a few minutes. and I'm afraid if I do it a lot, you'll get bruise-" Something had thudded against me, not going so hard where it'd hurt me, but it did surprise me, and I'm sure if I hadn't moved, it really would have hit me harder. I saw as whatever flew past me, and then watch it turn and fly by back to the thrower.

"…A boomerang? AH!" I gasped as the floor below me shifted, and down I went, tumbling in a tunnel. Somehow, gravity didn't apply, because I went up out of the tunnel. I glanced below me, the tunnel filling back up, with a daffodil growing in the center.

I was about to start falling back down to the ground, and I braced myself for a hard landing. But the next thing I know I feel a hairy hand, and he has a very tight grip on my hand. I glanced around panicking, looking around, trying to reach out for North or Sandy, not that they would help me anyway, but just to pull away from my attacker. I looked down, and the other hand wasn't by their side, but up, probably rubbing their eye.

Darkness creeped in, and I couldn't see anything. It was growing pitch black. If only I could do something, my hands gripping the furry hand, trying to pry it off. I tried to think. How would I stop him? With North I kicked him in the shins. Shins. That's it!

Since my feet were in the air anyway, by his strong grip, I just started waving the hands. But I began to feel unconscious. Gasping for air, I did one final kick, and I felt something. They let go, and I found myself being dropped onto the dirt. Coughing I leaned over, making sure if I spit up anything it would come out, instead of going back down. After a few minutes of gasping for air and coughing, I became aware of the people around me. Sandy, North, and (I'm assuming it was) Bunny were all coming towards me.

"NO!" I gasped, waving my hands randomly, trying to make a plant wall around me. It worked. The plants flew up, and the zombie guardians tried to run towards me to get to me before, but thankfully they couldn't.

Gasping for more air, and trying to cough the dirt out, and rubbing my neck, I tried to recollect my thoughts and calm down. Using some plants, I pulled myself up.

Ignoring the pains in my neck and in my leg, I lowered my hands slowly, the plants lowering slowly, almost hesitantly, like they were protective.

The plant attacked. It attacked!  
"NO! Don't hurt them!" I tugged at the plant, digging my feet in the dirt, but the plant kept pulling, making my feet slide towards them. It grew thorns. "No! NO! NO! Why…. aren't… you... LISTENING!"

Low, almost menacing voices came sounding out. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD PITCH!" I cried, my tears flying outwards, as I shook them out.

The voices grew louder. I couldn't hear myself think anymore. The pain in my neck and the pain in my leg kept aching trying to force me to shut down.

"She's tired… Can't you see? She's tired… Let her give up…. Please…. She's tired…" The voices kept talking.

I tried to kneel down slowly, but now I was giving the slightest permission. My knees gave in, thudding quickly onto the ground. I hugged my knees.

"Please… Pitch… Stop…. STOP! STOOPPP!"

"She's tired."

"STOP IT!"

"She's hurting…"

"STOP!" Plants flew up. Thunder clapped. Lightning struck a tree, and it collapsed inches in front of me. North, Sandy, and Bunny kept walking towards me. Gasping, I struggled to get up, away from the Guardians, and from the tree.

"Di…. Did… I do that…" I gestured to the fallen mighty oak, as if someone could actually answer me.

"Poor girl… Please… Let me help, Manny."

"'Let me help, Manny?'" I sputtered. "You're… not Pitch?"

I shuddered as the voice became soothing and sweet. It wasn't quite what I was used to. I realized it wasn't taunting. "No, dear child, I'm not Pitch. I am so sorry for what has happened. Please let me help." I saw the plant going for them again.

"NO!" I gasped, realizing I probably shouldn't have sounded so angry. "I.. I mean… L..let me talk to them…. If they can't come out, then you can help… But DON"T make me kill them, or hurt them all right?"

The calm voice agreed, but said, "But if they start hurting you again, I WILL defend you."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

"All right. ELEVATOR UP!" I lifted my hands up, just to get away from everyone until I recovered myself. I tried to stop crying, shaking the tears out of my eyes. The rain started pouring.

I laughed, still crying softly, but happy to feel some slight refreshment.

"Thank you." I'm not really sure who I was thanking, but at this point, I can thank, say, or cry out whatever I want right now. I'm kind of joking, but mostly serious.

The rain washed my tears, washed the dirt off from my face, washed the blood from my cut, and refreshed my sore neck.

I lowered myself. North, Sandy, Bunny, and now Tooth all started walking towards me. I promise, even the slightest super creepy and weird move would have set me off running, like them smirking and cocking their heads. I haven't even watched a lot of horror movies, but I'd still be pretty freaked out if that happened.

"i…. Can control rain." I looked up at the sky, then back at them, not really afraid of them anymore, for once. I don't really know why. I just felt more safe, maybe because of the rain. It was only when I looked at them again from staring up at the sky that I noticed their hands rubbing their eyes. I smiled. Not a "you-goin'-down-confident-smile" or a "creepy smile" either, but a comforting, warm smile. At least that's what I hoped it was.

"Don't worry guys. I know you're not you right now. But banging on your window might hurt your eyes, when it gets controlled. And I will work on you getting out. But right now, let me recover a little please… Not like you really have any control in it." I sighed, tired. "I can sleep in tomorrow right?" I laughed , trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh come on guys. It'll be all right." I don't know why, but I could feel their unhappy mood. "The rain's making me feeling better okay? I guess me controlling plants, and plants grow with water, that it's… making me feel be…. No… it's _healing_ me…" I smiled. "See, North? The wound is gone! Everything's okay. Nothing's wrong. I don't know how, but I can _feel_ you guys being sad, so laugh okay? It's good for ya!" I laughed, trying to jog in place.

"Ya'll are really slow. I'm sorry. Ya'll are just really really really slow. I know you have no control. But like. seriously. Sophie can run faster than you snails." I tried to tease them out of their minds.

"all right!" I said energetically, doing jumping jacks, making everything was functioning correctly. I started lift their hands over my leg, in stretching mode.

"Seriously… You guys aren't moving… Oh. I planted you… apparently….. Sure we'll go with that. I did that on purpose. Full control on my body. I'm not really comforting, am i?" I laughed dryly.

"Well maybe I can annoy you out. Sounds weird. But. I'm out of ideas. How I escaped completely… escapes… my… memory…." I sighed, rubbing my head.

"Okay. Annoy you out! Focusing! Uhm. Kangaroo! uuh. Birdy… person? Uhm…" I fluttered my hands around, like that'd help. I laughed as I watched a flower peak out. I chuckled "Well i know how to grow flowers now.." I muttered.

"OH! annoying.. RIGHT! Jack would be so much better at this…. Uhm…. Red… Person… eehhh..uhh... AAHhhh…. Breaking free..." I said eyeing North's feet and Bunny's feet. Tooth and Sandy hadn't quite gotten through it yet.

"Ehh… Uhh… EGGHEAD! AHA! OH! OH! OH! This situation is pretty SCRAMBLED up, BUT we'll find the SUNNY SIDE to this! I CRACK myself up! We need to BRUSH up on the situation! Hehe… Uhmmm… I can't think of any sand puns or dream puns…. or Christmas puns….. I would say something, but I'm afraid I'll get on the naughty list…." I chuckled nervously. "Oh whatever. Collecting teeth is more important than Christmas AND Easter!" Bunny and North rubbed their eyes. "Heh… Hm Tooth, Looks like the guys are kinda irritated by that." I laughed, dodging North's blow."

"Seriously, are you running out of juice? Oh running out of EGGNOG! Huh huh? Yeah that was terrible." I sighed jokingly. "Oh… Just fyi… I saw something spit back cookies in your North pole… station… thing…. I don't know who.. because I couldn't see…. then… Oh, if you're wondering, The moon helped me. I'm the guardian of spring apparently. The moon told me so…" I trailed off, trying to think of what to say.

"I really… don't know… how to irritate you guys.. Uhm…"

"AH!" Tooth got free while I was focusing on avoiding Bunny and North and swung at me, knocking me over.

"That's it… I'm helping you."

"NO! No!" I gasped, quickly getting up. "See? I'm fine… invisible person in my head…." I snickered, "After this I will be confused or weirded out by nothing." I laughed.

The woman laughed.

"So.. uhm… is there a point in asking who you are…? and why you want to protect me so badly? or are you one of those "that's for me to know and you to find out" mysterious kinda types?" I joked, smirking.

"After saving another person from almost dying, Manny, or the Man in the Moon was a little weak . So when you were coming close, I chipped in. "You apparently had some…. ability to actually hold the gifts I had to pour out on you. Most humans don't feel it, don't notice it. It's almost like a cup that's being poured over, but is already full, so it does nothing. However your cup was empty, and it could hold the powers. I carefully guarded you to make sure the powers didn't… ehm"

I scoffed. "explode in my face?" I smiled, offering. I thought about how weird this must look like to the Guardians, but continued replying every once in a while.

The woman laughed a little and said, "Yes. Precisely. To answer your question, I am the sun, sister of the moon."

"You're the sun?! How… are you… in.. my head?" I ventured, not exactly sure how to word it.

"You and I have a connection. Techincally, you're my daughter."

"Okay…. I'm the sun's daughter and the moon is my uncle…. I have abilities to control plants and rain… So….are you my biological mother?" I ventured. Closing my eyes, and hoping that didn't sound weird. Opening my eyes just in time, I quickly dodged Sandy's whip.

The woman laughed. "More of an adopted. Your parents were human."

I closed my eyes, a tear slid down. "Were?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, my child. But they passed away…"

The rainclouds formed again. I looked up, when it thundered. "Welp I guess I can't hide that I'm sad now. Huh?" I laughed sheepishly.

"So… Do you have any ideas of how to free them?"

"I think if they become tired enough, they'll become weak, and let their guard down, making it easy for the rightful owner to take control again."

"All right. So you're saying I have to fight them?"

"Not necessarily attack. But, if they hurt, and they keep coming, then I will not hesitate to-"

"Okay…

Okay guys. The sun… ehm… my… mother…. ehm.." I shook the weird feeling off. "said that I'd tire you guy's out. then you can take it over, and don't worry. If I look like I'm in trouble the su-" I stopped listening to what she said. "She says she'll give me more power, since she doesn't want to control me. If it looks like I can't control, then she'll stop…. right?" I waited for a response. Then I nodded my head and said, "yep. She will. All right. knock the window if you understand."

I waited, and all of the rubbed their eye. "All right, Knock again if you like this plan."

All of them rubbed their eyes again.

"okay."

Pretty soon the fight began. A lot of dodging mostly, but one of Tooth's little baby fairies poked me using their beaks. Several times. You wouldn't think it'd hurt that much. But when they focus on one area, and they keep repeating, it'll start to hurt. Sandy whipped me lashing into my cheek, blood slowly drippling out. North and Bunny were coming on the other sides that Sandy and Tooth weren't, closing in on me.

"uhh… Now would be a good time.. for… so.."

I didn't have enough time to finish, because the sun gave me more power. It flooded through my veins, being so bright it shone through, making me look somewhat like the sun herself.

It lifted me off the ground, and shone and started hitting them with light, and right as the lightbeam almost hit them, the sun took away from me, and I collapsed onto the ground, smoke rising, and I was tired out.

I only had a quick time to get up, the wounds being healed from the sun, because the guardians started coming at me again. They would blow most of them, and mostly I'd just dodge them but sometimes I would kick them in the shin, and punch them, when I really needed to. I tried to not do it repeatedly in the same place, and told them to knock the window if I was doing it in the same place too much, but they never did.

All of them threw all of their strength and power at me, and threw my plants at them to try to cancel it, when all of a sudden someone stabbed me again.

"Jack…" The word rolled off my tongue sadly. He's taken over too.

The cold icicle numbed the pain slightly.

I knelt down hugging the wound, trying to hold the blood off.

But the blood started to pour out slowly, and I felt my energy leave with it.

"Please.. Jack… I know you're in there. I know you are all in there… Just calm down, take a deep breath, clench your fists if that helps. And concentrate. Try to control your mouth first okay. Bunny's over there, try to irritate hi-" I gasped, the pain tempting me to just let go and fall asleep.

I was tired. I probably hadn't slept for days, not knowing the time difference in this magical setting. Stephanie was probably furious with me, or worried. Both makes me kind of uneasy and guilty. Pushing it aside, I tried to focus on what to do, but I couldn't think. My toro's strength also drained out of me, and I collapsed face first on the dirt, coughing and gasping for breath.

"I'm…. So….. Sorry…" I slowly lifted my eyes open again, trying not to going to sleep. It wasn't my voice. And it wasn't Pitch's or the sun's or Manny's. I looked up, and a tear had slid down Jack's cheek and gotten stuck, and froze.

"It's okay. I wish… I could make it rain…. But I'm too weak… and the sun is gone…." He knelt down trying to blotch my wound. He gave me a puzzled look. I laughed, but stopped when it turned into a sick cough. "Long" I paused and continued to cough. "Long story."

"Jack…. Snow…."

I couldn't see anything. My world went black, and I knew I was dying. My head went limp, and I closed my eyes sleepily.

My eyes were forced up, my eyes glowing brightly and furiously, the light escaping at the ends. (I might have sneaked a peak on Jack's journal in order to know this part. As far as I remember. I was unconscious.)

My body lifted itself up, as if I was swimming in sunlight. The ice melted, the water dripping down onto the ground below me. The water, taking the blood that was already out with it. Blinding light surrounded my wound, and after a few moments, the light dissolved, and the wound was gone. The color returned to my face, and my eyes shone brightly, and when it dimmed, my eyes had gone from blue to green.

I floated down, and once my feet touched the ground, my hair and my clothes stopped floating as if they weren't in water anymore.

The sun's voice spoke. "I am the sun. Elizabeth is now Iris Solei, Guardian of Spring. My lightbeams are currently looking for her lost memories. And Pitch will not bother her nor any of you, nor the children again."

The sun slowly knelt down and flipped my legs over, so I could lie down.

When she left my body, I did not fall, due to lack of conscious mind, because my mother had carefully laid me down, so I would not fall and hurt myself. I felt Jack's, North's, Tooth's, Sandy's, and Bunnymund's hands all on my hands or forehead.

Jack slowly lifted me up, and I was placed in a warm bed, where I slept for a night, apparently was being daytime earlier.

"Jack… Jack! I'm scared…"

**kinda long**  
**and there are fighting scenes..**  
**i didnt really describe the blood too much.. **  
**cuz i don't really like that either :P**  
**so i don't think it should be too gory or anything..**  
**but uhm... yeah..**  
**this one was kinda sad XD**  
**but it'll get happy really soon :)**  
**im gonna finish it soon :D**  
**of course leaving a slightly cliffy endy :P **  
**so there might be a sequal ^^; not sure yet lol depends on if you guys want or something..**  
**but... school is starting..**  
**so chapters are gonna be quite a bit slower..**  
**oh well more suspense i guess :P**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Jack! Jack!" I kept calling out, looking across at him.

"Jack…. I'm scared." The ice cracked below me, and my legs would not stop shaking.

"It's all right! It's all right! Don't be scared."

"We'll have a little fun instead, okay?" I nodded gulping down my fears.

"We'll- we'll play hopscotch all right?" Jack lowered his legs steadily and slowly, pick up a stick that had a hook on it.

"Ehm…" He tested the ice with his stick, and then hopped over to it. "One!"

"…Two!" He jumped again, but almost slipped. He quickly made a funny face, making me giggle, instantly forgetting the danger that almost happened.

"Three!" With that, he jumped over, but the ice was breaking through. Jack threw me across to safe snow bank, I peaked out and laughed, relieved and excited. Jack leaned against the stick and smiled, but the ice cracked.

My smile faded, and I raced over to him. I tried to grab his hand, the stick, his arm, anything. But his fingers slipped down before I got over to the hole that took him. I waited for a few minutes, curled up staring as the bubbles floated to the top and popped. I called out "JACK! JACK!"

I wanted to get help, but I didn't know the way in the forest, Jack always led me, sometimes playing tricks, like pretending to be a bear and freaking me out.

I laughed at the memory, which turned into a mournful cry. I hugged my knees and sobbed loudly.

I never ice skated again. I could never forgive the pond for what happened.

The icy pond that took Jack away from me.

The hole that took my brother away.

But after a few minutes, I didn't remember anything. I looked around, but didn't watch where I was going, and the ice cracked below me, and the next thing I knew I was helping to feed the littler kids in the orphanage. Everyone watched the Ollympic skaters on TV, but I didn't care for it, but I didn't know why.

But now I do.

**i know it's kinda short... but since chapter 22 was long i figured it wouldn't hurt anything if this was shortish :P**

**actually i think this might be a normal chap length for me...**

**so.. hehe.. XD**

**lol**

**anyway please review if you like it! :) **

**dyin' over here to find out what you guys think :) (if you like it or what's gonna happen next) ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I gasped sitting up in my bed. Gasping for breath, I muttered "Did… anybody see that?"

Tooth was on the chair, staring blankly at the wall.

I quickly brought up plants and asked, "Are you… you?"

The Tooth Fairy immediately looked at me with the sudden rush of motion, and when she realized what the question was she smiled and nodded. She looked down at what I was holding – the golden capsule with my face on it. It was still slightly glowing, but I guess now that I knew who I was, it dimmed a little.

"Jack got that for you. He said it might help you somehow, like it did for him…" She didn't seem like her energetic happy self, but sad and quiet.

"We want you to know that we're really sorry that you've had to go through this…" She gulped, trying to shake off the tears.

I put my hand on Tooth's. "It's fine. What are friends for?" I smiled and we laughed together.

Looking around, I asked, "Where is everyone?"

Silence.

"Tooth?" I looked back at her, where she quietly looked down at the ground.

"North, Bunny, and Sandy are all trying to persuade Jack…" She trailed off, clearly upset about this.

"Trying to persuade Jack to do what?"

"No. It's not, "to do" it's what's "_not_ to do." Pitch challenged Jack to a fight."

"Like a duel?" I asked trying to hide the panic. Tooth nodded. "And he accepted?" Tooth nodded again.

"Except… it's to death, or almost death."

I gasped. "W…well you guys are immortal right? Jack can't _die_ can he?"

Tooth shook her head, tears flying out, "Not if it's another immortal that's the one killing him."

"Wh… Why would he accept it?!"

"If Jack agreed to fight him, Pitch would give you your memories back."

I gasped, my eyes widening and being clouded up by tears. I couldn't see anything, but now that I'm thinking about it, my weak legs probably didn't help in me walking correctly either. Either way, I stumbled out of

bed, not saying another word. I almost tripped on some plants that grew near me. It surprised me, since I didn't tell it to, but I guess like Jack, it follows me wherever I touch.

"Wh- where are you going?" Tooth asked, she followed me by flapping her wings quickly.

"I just found out who he is and who I am, I'm not going to just let him _die!_" I yelled out, the tears obviously ranging out in my voice.

Tooth's warm hand rested heavily on my shoulder. Even without words, I knew what she was going to say.

"You can't fight with him. It would be unfair. Jack started it. He _has_ to finish it… Whether Pitch finishes _him_ or not." She started crying. I hugged Tooth.

"I know. That's why, I'm going to take the place instead of him."

"Bu- But… You're still healing… and I'm not even sure if that's allowed… and it's dangerous… Pitch _will_ kill you!" She sputtered. "Pitch probably won't even agree to it!"

"He tried to kill me once, but he captured me, like he did with you. He referred to me once, as a 'weapon.' He was originally going to keep me." I said, my jaw set, furious about him calling me that in the first place. "But, his plans changed, and I think now he's back to wanting me dead. I think he'll be more than happy to accept."

"As for my protection, my…." I sighed uncomfortably. "My mother will help me if I need it. Or my uncle. Or…" I looked down, not sure if Jack should be the first one to know, or if I can just tell her not to tell him, because I want to tell him myself. I gave in, "Or my brother, if he's safe." The words were warm, not at all uncomfortable, but heart felt.

"Who's your…." But she quickly gasped and said instead, "Is he Jack?" Tooth asked.

I nodded, smiling softly. "He… can't just ….die without him knowing." I looked down, putting my hand behind my back, hugging my other arm, standing stiffly.

Tooth nodded, understanding what's at stake.

"Go. You may not be able to take his place, but you can at least tell him."

I smiled and nodded, a tear sliding down my cheek.

I ran out, through North's countless halls, out the door, and into the snow-covered field where Tooth said they were fighting.

North, Bunny, and Sandy were all standing anxiously watching. They obviously were not used to the idea of "watching" a fight instead of being in one. Black sand, and ice spread thickly around the areas they were fighting or had fought.

"COME ON JACK!" North cried out.

Sandy fluttered some fast sand bubbles, and even Bunny cheered him on.

Jack froze the horses that Pitch had sent on him, but he couldn't dodge Pitch's black axe cutting him in the leg. I gasped, and North, Sandy, and Bunny gasped. Tooth fluttered up behind me, half hugging me. "You sure you'll be okay?" She whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

"You're the closest thing I've _ever_ had to a sister. So please not hurt yourself, okay?"

"Me too, and I promise, Tooth." I hugged her tighter, before letting go.

Tooth nodded, and clenched her fists, trying to pull herself together.

I smiled, and nodded firmly as well, calling out, "See you later then!" with that I grew a vine, and latched onto it, before the others could persuade me otherwise.

Jack had somehow fallen on the ground, and Pitch, a couple yards away from him, was coming flying downwards, his axe in his hands, aiming at Jack's neck!

**i'm hoping to finish chapter 30 before school starts on monday next week.**

**so. wish me luck XD**


	25. Chapter 25

But I wasn't scared. I was more angry than anything else.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed out. Plants flying upwards from me, to Pitch, almost like the earth was cracking. The plants sent Pitch flying outwards.

While Pitch was trying to get himself up, I ran over to Jack and helped him up, making a plant bandage around his wound.

"You…. Shouldn't…. be… here…." Jack grunted.

"Too bad. I'll replace you. You're hurt, so it's not a fair fight anymore." I said simply. I knew it was fair at the beginning, and since it's fight to the death, (or almost death, but rather unlikely Pitch wouldn't kill him) I knew they weren't supposed to stop because one of them managed to hurt the other. But I hoped Jack wouldn't argue.

"There's no point in arguing, Jack. I'm replacing you. Tooth will get you." I motioned for her to come quickly.

"No!" He said clutching onto me, and not letting me pull him.

"I'm your sister, Jack." I couldn't hold it in any longer. I didn't know if this would help or make it worse, but I desperately wanted to tell him, in case one of us…

"…What?" Jack looked up at me.

I smiled calmly. "You saved me on the lake. I didn't fall in. But you did…"

I looked down. I didn't really want to be having this conversation, because I knew Pitch was probably coming over right then. I looked up and continued, "Thank you, for fighting him, just for my memories. But now let me fill in Jack. Not just as a return the favor, but a sibling thing. I think they do that for one another right?" I laughed nervously.

Jack started to laugh but it quickly turned into a groan because of the wound.

"TOOTH!" I yelled out, clutching Jack.

I knew he was growing unconscious, but I was still panicking. There was a small part of me that kept thinking that he was dying.

Tooth took Jack, struggling trying to lift the unconscious body off the ground.

And I turned around, Pitch standing and looking straight at me.

"Why is Jack leaving?"

"He's unconscious. You can fight me instead." I answered.

"Great." He said, smirking. I knew he'd want to kill me, but I can still taunt him back.

"You know, if I knew you wore a dress, I'd probably wouldn't have been so scared." I smirked.

**5 more chaps and i've reached my goal! XD for this week ^^; **

**before school lol XD**

**i think it will end soon...**

**so five chaps may be all i need actually :P**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He gritted his teeth at my insult, raising black sandy figures, and I rose plant figures at the same time. He ran towards me, and I threw my plants at him. But just before the thorns touched him, he disappeared into a shadow.

I gasped, looking around.

"You may not realize it, dearie." Pitch's voice rang out tauntingly. Showing his shadow, I ran towards it getting ready to attack it, before it disappeared again.

Then he tapped me on my shoulder, making me instantly freeze in my tracks, my hair standing up. "But, you. are. MINE." He whispered, almost spitting in my ear.

He tapped my knees, caused them to buckle and collapse.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack sit up a little, and Bunny ready to attack. I quickly mouthed no to stop them.

"Oh, what are they going to do? Go ahead. let them come at me, and DIE!" He yelled at them, obviously convinced he could kill them, and I was not in a position to let him.

"You have what you want. Leave them alone." I said simply, irritated by his loud talk.

He smirked, now facing me. "Yes. I have what I want. A weapon." He played with my hair, and I suddenly realized that it grew longer almost to my waist, instead of just past my shoulders. It had vines intertwined in it also. I wondered if my eye color had changed since Jack's hair and eyes had. Focusing on the matter at hand, I stood up.

"How 'bout we fight for me? Whoever can get the other person on the floor gets to control me and my powers." Pitch started to nod his and agree, but I took out my earphones and plugged it in. "Without you controlling me. It _will_ be fair Pitch. The rule for this fight, is for it to be equal and not find loopholes." I had a feeling he'd find some loophole, and the 'rule' probably didn't make much of a difference, since he was a bad guy, and bad guys tend to break the rules, but I thought it couldn't hurt anyway.

Pitch crossed his arms, and submitted. "Fine, but you get to choose the rules, I get to choose the battlefield." He smirked.

Instantly I knew what he meant. Sighing I said, "Fine. Just let me send them a message…" I made a plant plaque with words engraved in it, saying where were fighting, and to protect my body, as I entered…

Pitch's mind.

Bunny came over with his boomerang, standing by me. The others longing to also, but felt it might make Pitch do something.

I closed my eyes, gripping Bunny's furry hand tightly. Pitch cried out, not necessarily screaming, but it was two people in one body, probably a little overwhelming. But I knew one thing, if I died in Pitch's mind, the my mind dies, and my body can easily be taken over, along with my powers. I had to make sure I survived, kind of regretting this decision, but I knew it was necessary if Pitch really were going to leave the idea of controlling me as a weapon alone.

I opened my eyes, and I looked down, Bunny's hand was gone.

Anger and bitterness, fire and darkness flooded into my head, as I watched it in Pitch's. I stumbled over in the darkness, over to the window, and watched as my body collapsed, with Bunny catching it and carefully carrying it to where the others were. Now there were to guardians of seasons unable to grow conscious. I sighed, gently touching the window and sliding downwards. I never liked being in this kind of room.

I jumped, as a person's voice I did not recognize said sweetly, "He's not a bad person. He's just letting himself be used." I looked at the person the voice came from.

It was a girl, around eleven years old.

"How is he being used and by whom? Who _are_ you, anyway?"

The girl looked down. "It wasn't anybody's fault. But I grew scared of him… I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I looked up to Manny and the Guardians more, than Pitch. He blamed the Guardians for taking away the "one thing he cared the most deeply about" – me..."

The girl started crying, and I went over to comfort her.

"…" She wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked up at me, but then her face fell again.

"…His daughter."

I stumbled back from surprise, and the girl tried to catch me, but faded away, sensing Pitch was coming, too scared to face him again.

However. when Pitch came, he didn't seem to have seen her, because he moved and talked tauntingly, without any hint of sadness for his daughter.

"How inhospitable of me, getting here after my guest does. SO sorry." Pitch's voice loomed amusedly. His voice didn't echo, so his mind must be completely... inside of his… mind… This is really complicated.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Revenge." Pitch said simply.

My face fell. The girl was telling the truth.

"So… you really did have a daughter?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes. Her memory is still in here…" he gestured to the room. "But, she can't ever come out… She's gone…" he looked actually depressed for a minute, and I almost wanted to comfort him, but he grew angry, and I felt all sympathy go down the drain.

"And it was the Guardian's fault!" He drew out his weapon.

"She said it wasn't anyone's fault!" He stopped before touching me. I continued, "She said that someone was using you!"

"You're lying! He'd never betray me!" He slammed me across the floor, making me bruised, once again. But at least I knew it wasn't a girl.

"HE'S USING YOU! SHE WANTS YOU TO LISTEN TO HER!" I yelled at him.

"SHE'S A MEMORY! You must be lying! She doesn't EXIST anymore, not even in my head." he looked down.

"But I saw her… she had black hair, and bright green eyes. she was wearing a pale pink dress. Does that sound like her?"

Pitch laughed. "You'll have to do better at guessing games if you actually thought I'd BELIEVE you!" With that, he bolted towards me, and I quickly brought up plants. Or at least I would have. Had. It. Worked.

I cried out, shocked, and then was smashed down, when Pitch reached me.

He smirked, standing tall over me. "Don't you think I had a reason I wanted to fight here? Darkness... Your poor little plants can't grow in darkness. But I cherish it!" His eyes glowed brighter as he said enthusiastically the word "cherish."

_Welp._ I thought. _I'm in trouble._

**sorry for the wait!**

**but im done now! :P**

**don't ya just LOVE making up new characters XD**

**seriously i have pitch's daughter... the top bad guy (you haven't met him yet, just talk about him) caleb (steph's brother) stephanie (main character's best friend) and the sun XD**

**and i made up most of what happened to the main character...**

**so... XD lol**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Think Elizabeth! THINK! _I yelled in my mind, quickly dodging Pitch's sword.

Dodge.

Think.

Dodge.

Think.

Dodge.

_I can't win this fight just by avoiding his blows, I need to fight back! _I thought, gritting my teeth.

I bent back the wrong way, doing the 'limbo,' so to speak, as Pitch's sword passed over me, almost cutting off my nose.

I flipped over, doing a front cartwheel, my feet sliding against the cold concrete, dust forming up.

"Stop fighting, little girl. You can't fight without light." Pitch taunted.

A horse neighed and rammed through me, catching me by surprise having jumped back to avoid Pitch's attack.

My body slid backwards, my head hitting the wall the window was on, and hard, making my head bleed a little, and I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Pitch chuckled. "No where to run and hide now, eh?"

I struggled to get up, but I was so dizzy I didn't have any idea what _was_ up anyway.

Once I stood up, he knocked me back down, with foot on my shoulder, jarring it. My head was aching, and I could hardly see. I stumbled up, using the window's thin ledge to pull me up. I took a brief glance through the window, Jack clutching my uninhabited body, tears forming in his eyes, and occasionally would slide down and fall down on my body's clothes, soaking it up instantly.

I leaned against the window, blood smudging.

The dizziness faded away, leaving nothing but darkness. I sank to the ground, my head aching.

When I woke up, black sand was tightly around my wrists and ankles. I tried to break free, but the sand grew tighter.

"Struggling is pointless, dear. Now I have you in my possession, I can break you…" He paused, then smirked evilly, "Like I did before."

"…What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just when you were little, I decided to eh… mess… with you before you learned of your powers." He grinned.

I scoffed. "Yeah right."

"Oh it really wasn't so hard. Just, a little doubt can make any person _break._" He whispered "break" into my ear.

I gasped, instantly remembering all of the horrible memories. All the bullying. All the pushing. It hurt me, physically and mentally. I didn't know why they were so against me, I just assumed it was because I was new. But Pitch did that. It was _his_ fault. I clenched my fists. I was furious with him, to say the least.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him, my voice echoing, and I just realized I yelled that out. I quinced, thinking about how worried Jack and Tooth and the other guardians must be now.

"Careful, dearie. If you let your emotions get to you, then they can hear you."

I tried to calm down. "Was I really such a threat that you wanted to _DESTROY_ a little girl from the _inside out!"_

"When you put it that way, it really does make me sound like a bad person." He smirked. "Good."

I looked down trying to hide my anger and sadness. Pitch sighed impatiently.

"it's such a shame you can't fight back…. it is kinda boring now…" Pitch yawned.

_That's it_! I thought. _I know how to win!_

My eyes widening, and I smirked, and laughed mockingly at him.

He grew angry, clenching his fist. "What?! What did I miss?! No loopholes remember?!"

I smirked more, "Well, that was before you changed the rules with the battlefield."

**I know. i know. it took a while.**

**im sorry *hides in a corner***

**but i finished it :) heeeeyyy lol**

**so yes.**

**i have today, friday, saturday, and sunday before school starts. hopefully i can finish chapter 30 by then. *gulps***

**feel free to comment! :) reviews are greatly appreciated :D**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

He smirked and crossed his arms. "You're bluffing."

"No, I'm not. I'm controlling plants right now actually…." I smiled deviously.

Moss started climbing up his legs, and he looked around frantically. "I'm so glad I paid attention in science class." I chuckled.

Pitch struggled, trying to get free, attacking my moss with his black sand. I made a moss broom and brushed the sand away, into a moss dustpan. "Don't fight the fear little man!" I taunted, eager to return each and every one of his insults.

While Pitch struggled fighting against my miniature moss minions, (I love alliteration.) I decided to free myself from the black sand around my ankles and wrists. The moss couldn't pile up more than a couple inches, so it wasn't too difficult to control them with just my index finger pointing and motioning. (The bigger the plant is, the more movement I need to make, in order to control it.)

One of my miniature moss minions took a break from attacking Pitch and dusted away the sand at my ankles, and then climbed up and dusted the sand off of my wrists.

Once the little minion was done, it jumped off my hands and started gripping onto Pitch like a starfish onto the seafloor. I rubbed my wrists, and then started stretching it.

I walked over to where Pitch was lying on the floor, with my moss plants, now combining, becoming more of a carpet than individual plants.

Bending over, I grabbed the air above the plants and pulled it gently, the plants following it, like pulling a blanket back. Pitch's eyes had been closed, due to plants trying to force their way in. Once he fluttered them open, he seemed shocked.

"Fight's over, Pitch. I won." I said nonchalantly. I offered my hand to help pull him back up, but he ignored it. I'm kind of glad he did though, since he'd probably use grabbing my hand to attack me anyway. He pushed himself up, and I watched as he faded away still with a stupid smirk on his face. I had to get out, but unfortunately, he and I both knew that getting _into_ someone's head is a lot easier compared to getting _out_ of someone's head. I sighed, as the room bumped around. I stumbled over to the window. Pitch was coming after me, my physical body anyway, since I was still trapped inside his head. I knew he was going to do that, but I paid no attention to how to stop it. Inconveniently.

I watched as Tooth and Sandy took me and Jack back further and further, as Pitch gained more and more length between me and him.

Bunny and North, tried to hold him back, but I guess since he had already tasted a piece of my powers, he felt confident even without them. He ducked suddenly, making me go sprawling downwards. And North's swords didn't do a thing. Bunny and North kept going, though, and Pitch kept dodging it, making me have to stumble instead of walk.

"I have to get out…" I muttered. "I have to get out!" I cried out, as if making my voice louder, made it easier for me to actually get out.

"Oh, how silly of me. You're probably bored! Here I'll give you something to do! Fears can be such interesting little things. Wouldn't want you to miss out!" Pitch probably hadn't wanted me to snoop around his head, but I wouldn't have done so, if he hadn't done that. But now… Now I'm thinking, I might as well. I started going deeper into the room, but soon came rushing back out.

A spider bigger than my head came running towards me, spewing out its silky threads at me. It got hold of my shoe, yanking it off. I cried out¸ trying to break free or kick it (I'm not really sure), but the spider was already inching towards me, its powerful leg clutching mine. It stabbed me with one of its legs, and then it reached down and bit me, and I couldn't feel anything. I went numb, and dull. I had my eyes open still, but the darkness gradually crept in. I closed my eyes and tried to bring them open again, but since I wasn't sure if I really wanted to anyway, in fear of a giant spider's eyes looking at me right in my face, I kept them shut nice and tight. And before I knew it, the darkness melted away, and I felt warm and hazy. Like I was floating in the air, or water.

I gasped! "Or water!"

I flung my eyelids open, and sure enough the bubbles coming from my mouth, stopped coming, and I anxiously paddled up. Gasping for breath, even though I knew it wasn't going to work, since it was water and not air. The ice was thick, and I struggled to bang on it, trying to crack it or something. Something! Anything! The last bubble forced itself out of my mouth, and the icy temperature quickly sunk in, not at all warm like it used to be. My body sunk down to the floor. And I drowned.

I gasped, and quickly sat up. I was on a bed. I looked out the only window in the bedroom.

A highway. I sighed. No wonder I couldn't sleep. I was in the orphanage again.

Why was I in the orphanage? I finally became old enough to go on my own. No more hurtful "interviews" where the parents would always tell you "We'll think about it" and then never come back for you. No more times where you got attached to them and you swore they liked you too, yet had to watch the smoke coming from their car as they drove away, without you. No more times other kids in school would pick on you for being an orphan, even though you had no control on that whatsoever. No more rejection. No more pain of feeling like an outcast. So much pain, yet all you had to do was simply grow out of it. Simple enough, but it took such a long time. But I finally did it! But why am I still here?

Panic quickly set in, and I anxiously stumbled around, but there wasn't a door. Outside the wall, a teacher was talking to a doctor.

"I don't think she'll _ever_ get adopted. She's very sick. I don't even know if she _can _survive, let alone who'd want to take care of her."

"I think she has a very significant chance, Miss Johnston. Please don't gossip. She's doing very well an-" My heart sunk. _That's right._I thought. _I was always weak, and the therapy was the only relief from the people that were mean to me, even though the therapy made me tired. So tired. More like exhausted._

"I hope so. I really do…" I heard them walking away; the doctor's heavy set footsteps were loud and clear, and the teacher's was a little light on her feet, but I could still hear the light footsteps.

I thought of yelling out, but I realized I didn't really want to talk to Johnston always hated me. Sometimes I believed she actually didn't want me to survive. The doctor was always nice. Sometimes I wished he'd take me away to live with him. I knew he had children, and I desperately wanted to play with some kids who weren't throwing rocks or something at me, probably making me weaker than I was before.

I sat on the bed, crying softly. The only person I loved as a father- Doctor Walker - already had children, and was also getting older. His wife wanted him to retire soon, but he always put it off, feeling it was important to see me. I grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. The only person that did adopt me, I realized, was Pitch. Human name of course. and no dress. I forced a chuckle. But by the time "Mr. Black" returned me, the doctor had already retired. There was no reason for him to come back to this horrible place, anymore, thinking that I was already safe and sound in a happy family of my own. Pitch had took care of me, but he didn't care _about_ me. He just wanted me to be healthy, preferably even stronger than what I was before, where the orphanage would take me back in, instead of putting me into a hospital. He didn't want the doctor to visit me again. Me being in a hospital would definitely guarantee this. He wanted to snuff out my heart, even though it was already pretty dimly lit. And he succeeded. The more I thought about, the more I realized, that Pitch really had "destroyed me from the inside out."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I woke up, gasping for breath, I was on a frozen pond. No. _the_ pond. Where jack had died, saving me. My hair was wet and I was freezing cold, unfortunately still wearing my guardian clothes, and not my human hoodie. This time it looked like I had fallen in. I neared the hole where I had fallen in. I peered through it, anxiously looking for Jack. Relieved, I stood up, but seeing water drop from above onto the ice, freezing instantly, I looked up, shading the sun from my eyes.

Jack's brown cloak swaying the wind, the icy water dripping down from his foot.

"Elevator up!" I smirked, remembering the first time I came across the "elevator."

I looked around him, not entirely sure as how he was floating in the air, since there's gravity and all. His hair was white. This must be after he became a guardian. But nothing was happening. I took a nervous breath, and put my fingers on his neck to see if he was breathing.

He wasn't. He hadn't been for a long time. Something happened that made him die in the guardian world. That's impossible though! I told myself. A guardian can only die if another guardian kills him. That's what the Big Four Guardians said. I backed away from him, refusing to believe it. I backed away too far, because before I knew it, I stumbled over the edge of my stump. And unlike Jack, gravity worked on me. I shrieked gripping onto the one-story-house-tall stump's edge. I made another plant come up below me. It rose slower than I would have liked, but soon I felt a sturdy surface below my feet. I lowered the stumps, and then backed away from Jack, tears swelling up in my eyes. I bent down, hugging my knees, rocking back and forth.

"This can't be real. This can't be." I muttered. Every time I said it, the more I believed it was true.

"Pitch is just messing with you. That's it! I remember… The spider. me drowning… the orphanage… Come on! It's just a stupid dream! Wake up!" I pinched myself trying to wake me up.

I shut my eyes tightly. After a few minutes, I peered open my eyes. Darkness. I sighed of relief. Never before had I been so amazingly excited to be in the dark, except when I'm trying to sleep.

"I'm not afraid of you any longer!" I yelled out, the tears shaking out. I clenched my fists, and concentrated. I felt a T-Rex's saliva being dripped down onto me. Making a face, I continued to concentrate, not breaking it just to see a man-eating dinosaur hungrily waiting for me stop ignoring him so he can feed off my fear. I'm just NOT in the mood. I laughed. Normally humans aren't annoyed by life-threatening situations. But I started to tire of it, just the same.

My laughter echoed, and I smiled, opening my eyes. Tooth and Sandy were peering at me, I looked at Jack, still unconscious, looking rather uncomfortable where Sandy and Tooth had dragged him to. I smiled. Raising the plants below him, I made a bed.

"Hi." I said simply, watching amusedly Tooth's and Sandy's confused faces.

I wasn't sure just how to explain what was going on, but suddenly Pitch hit Bunny hard, making him slide against the ground, cuts and bruises all over him. North tried to help him up, but he was also growing weak, barely standing up himself. And I realized that I shouldn't be explaining right now anyway.

"Welp! That's my cue!" I grinned, sitting up. Groaning, I held my head.

"Unbelievable. Your head gets hurt in your enemy's mind, and you still have it on your physical body." I sighed annoyed. I caught Tooth's grin and Sandy's stifle of laughter.

"See? Laughter's a good thing!" I laughed again. "Seriously. If I had known Pitch wore a dress, I really wouldn't have been so scared. He probably did that on purpose." I said jokingly.

Sandy and Tooth started laughing again. I got up, Tooth and Sandy each grabbing one of my hands.

Stumbling over to where North and Bunny were, I stood blinking, not really used to light quite yet.

Bunny said, "You all right, mate?"

I nodded, scoffing. "Are _you?_" glancing at the largest cut, on his leg. Bunny nodded, trying to get up, grunting. Rolling my eyes sarcastically, I grew some moss bandages (now that I know I can control them) around Bunny's wounds tightly, Bunny growing more and more unconscious from the loss of blood. I nodded to North, as I stood up and North took Bunny up, and went to the rest of the guardians.

Pitch's shadow walked in front of me, making me stop abruptly.

"Helping each other. How _sweet_." he said dryly, his voice looming everywhere.

A warm breeze flew past us, dancing along wherever it saw fit. Bunny and Jack slowly pushed themselves up. I smiled brightly.

"And you know how to use your healing powers. Great." Pitch said sarcastically. I smirked.

"I do have to thank you though, Pitch."

Pitch stared at me. "What?!"

Grinning, I said, "Well, if Doctor Walker hadn't gone, then I wouldn't be as strong as I am today." I smiled genuinely at him.

Pitch growled leaping forwards at me with his sword. I jumping back, and dodging his efforts to kill me.

"You-" I dodged another blow.

"…still adopted me.." I continued, ducking.

Pitch grunted, but I continued. "So… Is this a father/daughter dance?" I said teasingly.

Pitch let out an irritated yell and attempted to strike my face again, but I dodged quickly, barely missing.

"I have to admit, I was expecting it to have a little less violence…." I teased more.

I winked at the guardians. This was true, but I was mostly doing it to annoy and tire Pitch and fill the Guardians in on what they missed, though I honestly wasn't really sure if I wanted them to know, but I decided, if I was supposed to become one of them, then they should know the truth.

But there was a question that was bothering me.

"Pitch. If you already had one…. why did you adopt another?" I looked up at him, making him stop in his tracks. He looked down.

"…She…. passed on… already. At first, I did actually want another, and you were perfect considering your gifts, but I knew you'd probably betray me either way, I just decided to not get too…. uhm…" he struggled for the right word. "attached."

I was shocked. He was actually afraid he'd _love_ me?! He made me feel like he didn't even _care_ remotely about me! He made me feel like _NO _ONE could EVER care about me! I backed away from him, staring down at my feet. I smiled, not a genuine one, but a sarcastic mean kind, almost life-threatening kind of scary. Wrong, I know. But I was pretty darn irritated.

"Well, I was afraid you'd take me back, and you were afraid you'd love me, so I guess one of our fears had to come true." I growled, but I breathed in deeply and let out.

"But just listen to her! She's inside your head! I've talked to her! She's saying you're being _USED!"_ I tried to talk sense to him.

But he wouldn't listen. "NO! You're making her up!"

I frowned sadly. "Well. I know what I saw. So… since you apparently didn't think that was right, then obviously your boss is using you, and making it up, so it looks like I'm lying." I crossed my arms triumphantly. But all Pitch did was narrow his eyes.

All of the sudden he threw black sand, and I quickly threw my plants back, but the sand was coming closer, my plants still weak. The black sand hit me, sending me high and then falling back down on the earth, bruising my back. Groaning, I got up. Pitch coming closer to me, and the other guardians.

Pitch brought his sword up and swung it down towards me, when Jack flung him off with ice. He pulled me up with his hand. The cold didn't really bother me anymore.

Pitch waltzed back spewing sand at me and Jack, and both of us pushed our powers at him, and we both walked towards him slowly inching our way to victory. Corny, but effective.

Jack's and my powers flung him backwards. He tried to get up, but he was too weak.

"Good job! I was beginning to think that Pitch would actually win! That'd be weird, wouldn't it Pitchy Witchy?" Someone said.

Jack and the others looked at me funny. so I said, "What?" Then I gasped and covered my mouth, suddenly realizing that I was the one talking.

"Why can't you people just stay out of my head?" I whiningly muttered. And the other person in my head laughed evilly. Cheesy, but accurate.

**whoot! :D**

**only one more chapter and i finish my goal! :D**

**(thirty chapters before school starts)**

**oh but don't get me wrong**

**i'm still going to be writing :) **

**just slower pace XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hah, the only villain in your head is me. Pitch was _never_ in your head." He forced me to stroll around confidently.

"But Pitch w-" I realized what happened. "You were controlling _him_." I muttered.

"Of course! Did you really think that Pitch was smart enough to do that?"

I didn't respond.

"His weakness was he would always underestimate you. So I would always have to pop an idea into his head. He wouldn't listen to me, so I'd have to use the power that I made him think was his to do it." His words were bitter and angry.

"Why're you doing this?" I said as I eyed some plants growing by my feet.

He chuckled dryly. "No, Liz. I'm not going through that."

I blinked nervously. "Did Pitch tell you my name?"

The guy laughed dryly again. "Pretty sure I told you 'no' to questions."

I sighed, thinking. "Well, who are you then?"

"The Leech."

I let out a groan, and the Leech chuckled. "Problem?" He asked.

"'The Leech'?" I knew what that meant. The leech is a parasite that sucks blood from its host. And that can't be good.

"Yeah, Liz." He made me say annoyed.

"Whenever I control someone, I get their powers for 24 hours. Now I'd love to chat, but I'd rather not. So uh, well. Goodbye Liz."

"Wha- Wait!" I saw a shadow and raced towards it.

I gasped, almost choking on my own breath. I held out my hand, struggling to not do it.

"Oh. Come on. Not again… Okay guys. Run please." I muttered, as Leech forced me to go over them.

"RUN!" I yelled, but they didn't move an inch. I groaned. "You're controlling them too, aren't ya Leech?"

"Yeah. Pitch underestimated you. That was his mistake. Not mine."

"Well how about 'overestimate'? I mean what's the fun in watching a fight if you control both sides? Kinda pointless don't ya think?" I tried to urge releasing at least one of us."

"Nice, Liz. Real nice. But you've tried that before?"

I sighed. "Well you used to be pretty easy to get information out of."

"Not anymore."

"Clearly." I said dryly.

He sighed.

"So…. I'd really like to talk to you in person." I pushed.

"Not. A. Chance. Just kill them Lizzy." I started to go forward.

"OR! or we could just continue talking how bout that?" I sputtered.

I slowed to a stop, and breathed a sigh of relief, but "Leech" turned it into a sigh of annoyance.

"What NOW?!"

"Please come out…. Or els-."

"I don't think you're in a position to threat."

"Maybe. Unless you don't want the Guardians to know your name." I sputtered out the only threat I could think of.

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled dryly.

"Well you were always so peeved about people sharing their secret identities so willy nilly."

"Go ahead, Liz. Do whatever you want. Just kill your brother and your friends. I'll watch and make sure you get it done."

_Welp. That was successful_. I thought sarcastically.

I continued walking towards Jack, who was still standing there, not able to do anything with my old friend controlling him.

I wasn't in the room like before, I was me, but not quite. I watched as I grew some plants surrounding Jack's neck. I lifted Jack, and him not struggling at all.

I struggled, and the plants did slow down a little, but they were still around him.

"Good try Lizzie!" Leech clapped. "Hm. Maybe I _did_ overestimate you. Oh well."

I blew the hair out of my face, ignoring his comments.

"Thanks. I try I try." I returned the dryness.

**This is pretty much a filler chapter...**

**i'm sorry... but... i just... i got nothin' XD**

**i've been working on this chapter all day LOL XD**

**sad. but true.**

**so. i reached my goal! :D even though it was a filler! XD bahahhahahahhahaha**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I screamed, struggling. I was temporarily stopping my powers, but the sun wouldn't let me. I was literally having an "internal conflict." The sun ignored my request for her to stop my powers, but she decided to help me out. She overrode "Leech" and stopped the plants from choking Jack. The sun grew a gigantic leaf catching Jack and he gently slid down, unconscious, again. The sunbeams stopped flowing into me, and my mother left my body. And I slowly sunk into the ground, smoke rising from me.

I slowly sunk into the dirt, it almost seeming like quicksand. Except dirt. Quick dirt. The ground swallowed me, and I couldn't breathe. I was forced to start breathing in the warm limited oxygen, but soon it ran out, and I passed out. I felt some clutter in my head elevate from my head. I saw a glimpse of a dark figure looming over me, as I closed my eyes and the dirt covered it.

In a panic my body forced me to make a move. I forced an oak tree to sprout up, and gigantic roots pulled the dirt apart, making more room for me lay comfortably. The roots transported oxygen inside the room so I could breathe.

I stumbled up, taking in what was going on. I could have sworn I was sinking in quick dirt a minute ago. I felt the roots on the walls, the root immediately growing thicker and longer with tinier roots growing off of it. I gasped jumping backwards. Then smiled and "lightened up." Hehe.

I walked into the center of the small circular room, took a deep breath sliding my eyes closed. I twirled around quickly over and over, somehow breathing deeply still, and not rapidly. I raised my hands slowly up a little, drawing my hands apart, ignoring the dirt and rocks crumbling down all around me. The light shone through more. It didn't affect my roots, of course, but my skin absorbed the sunlight strengthening my weak body.

I suddenly opened my eyes and rose my hands up quickly. A column of swirling roots lifted me up. The roots soon melted away however, and the dirt filled the hole, leaving me standing firmly on the ground, and I glared at the figure, which was not a silhouette anymore. He looked just like how he looked when I met him; only his clothing was different.

Unlike his usual T-shirt and jeans, he was wearing a completely back outfit. With shoulder armor, leg armor, chest armor, back armor, and a helmet that were all a shiny black color, with textured horizontal lines like a leech's skin has. His collar was almost like a turtle neck's would be, except that it was a half an inch away from his neck. There was something in between the collar and his neck but I couldn't see what it was. His neck was covered with the leech-black armor.

The warm breeze blew my hair and my green vine highlights towards him, and his bangs also blew back a little as well. He took a step forwards, smirking arrogantly. I closed my eyes, sadly. I knew it was, but I didn't really want to _believe_ it was him. And I definitely didn't want to hurt him, because…

"Hello Caleb." I looked up at him.

Because he was my best friend's brother.

"Hello Lizzy. Long time no see, eh?"

Mostly description. lol xD  
but lol. anywho heeeey you found out who leech is! XD  
*gasp* lol.. it's probably pretty obvious... but... oh well...  
you know now anyways..  
so... hey guys... is it wrong that i'm kinda shipping leech and liz together? ^^;  
and i know this is probably kinda random... but eh anyway i used this pic to think of the armor.. so if the description sucks just think of this leech_haemopis_sanguisuga_ XD lol  
anywho. sorry for the long wait... :/  
i am gonna try to update at least once during every weekend ;)  
so this is the chapter for this weekend :D  
school is really long.. and busy... so i doubt i'm gonna be able to finish a chapter over the weekdays sowwy ^^;


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

He stepped forwards, and then I saw it. His collar had white teeth around his neck. When he moved, the teeth moved, almost biting his neck. If the armor wasn't there, the teeth would probably suck all his blood out. It almost looked like his armor itself was alive.

He took a few more steps, but I didn't move. Now that I knew for sure who he was, I wasn't entirely afraid of him somehow. He smirked.

"You know, I can't decide. Should I let you all harm each other by yourselves? Or…" He smirked, stepping another step forwards, holding out his hand to his right. And suddenly his armor on his right arm extended into a black sword, with a black grip for him to hold onto, and a pearly white sword, like a leech's teeth, and his collar. He wrapped his hand around the grip, and the armor connecting the sword and the armor shrunk back into his armor, leaving his sword in his hand, and making his smirk even larger.

I pushed my hand into the air, pushing thorny vines along with it, when they stopped suddenly and fell to the ground. I gasped, stepping backwards.

_That wasn't supposed to happen…_ I thought uneasily.

"Don't you remember? I'm the Leech. My power is to suck other's powers." He smiled mischievously.

I looked at him, "Pitch really does have the ability to control people using their fears doesn't he?"

He smiled. "Good job Lizzy. Glad you figured that out."

"So.. uh how much time do you have left till you run out of Pitch's powers?" I smiled crossing my arms.

"I've got all the time in the world, Liz." A pine tree rose from the ground and Leech hopped onto it. I yanked on it to pull it to the ground, but ice formed piercing into my skin. Grunting uncomfortably, I sucked the finger, and whipped my hand around and around until I felt the feeling again.

Sighing relieved, I started to go up, growing my own plant, but then looked at the five. They were all standing. Jack might have been still unconscious, but Leech wasn't letting his body show it. They just stood there, staring at nothing with a blank look in their eye, almost lifeless.

I bit my lip trying to think of what to do, then looked up, and laughter that was not Caleb's boomed out. I gasped, the breeze blowing.

**whoo! :)**

**im sorry i know it's short.. and it took forever...**

**but i keep getting sidetracked with video games ^^; and therefore want to play just 'one more round' which turns into 50 later...**

**so... anywho... i don't have any clue as to what happens next..**

**so... if you'd like to comment, or pm me or note me or whatever xD feel free to do so! XD**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

I looked at the five, and whispered, "I'm sorry… But you know I have to do this."

North rubbed his eye. The tears started filling my eyes.

And I chuckled nervously. "Oh, come on guys. I'll be fine." I looked at each of them in the eyes.

Caleb screamed out, and I quickly looked up, fear in my eyes.

I breathed in deeply. "I.. uhm…." I couldn't think of what to say. "Oh, just fine." I gave up. "I'll be back. Later." I breathed in.

With that I lifted my hands up, closing my eyes, ready for the plants to lift me up. I peered my eyes open and looked around.

"Welp." I sighed, not even sure what to do, sliding downwards. I looked up, the Guardians coming towards me.

I quickly stood up, extremely wary. "…You? or not you?" I muttered cautiously.

North drew out his sword and swung his sword at me. I ducked quickly, and his sword got stuck in the pine tree. I whipped around him grabbed his other sword and pointed at him, then at the others who started walking towards me. I lifted my hand, and gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Still can't control plants, Liz." I muttered, annoyed at myself for forgetting such an important thing. Tooth came out of nowhere and punched me, knocking out a tooth.

"See. Now you have to give me a quarter for that." I teased, but Tooth kept trying to hit me, and I kept dodging it, flying back and back. Back and back. More and more.

"Wha" I knew what I had to do. I looked down. "I'll be right back. Right. Back."

"Wind. Take me up." I felt my eyes glow a bright yellow. It was daytime, at least in Tooth's garden area. A warm breeze flew up, taking me with it. And I was sent upwards.

The wind dropped me onto a large leaf. I landed with my feet and hands on it in a fantastically cool little ninja pose. I stood up with a smirk on my face, hands by my side, staring at Pitch. I glanced at Caleb, Pitch's eyes boring into me. Caleb was held with black sand swarming around his entire body, only his face showing through, just so he could breathe.

My friends were all in danger. My powers were mostly gone. And…

I'm.

Not.

Happy.

**oooooooohhhhh**

**she not happyy xD lol**

**did you like the little ninja pose in there.. XD just trying to add some humour into it lol XD**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Pitch smirked amusedly. (When is he NOT smirking?)  
I gestured to Caleb. "Let him go."  
"No. He betrayed me. And you. Why do you want him to be let go?"  
"He's still my friend. And I'm sure he has a good reason." I glared at Caleb, who wasn't able to look at me anyway.  
I quickly returned to Pitch though, eying him as he stealthily walked closer.  
"You're all grown up. I'm so proud." he said dryly.  
"Well. A girl learns to fend for herself when her dad's an idiotic jerk." I bored my eyes into him. I knew the jerk probably wouldn't bother him, probably complimenting more than insulting. But calling him idiotic might sting him a little.  
He gritted his teeth, taking a step closer to me.  
"Well I'd love to chat, but I'd really just like to kill you as quickly as possible." with that he snapped his fingers, bringing black horses.  
I brought up a seed and threw it at him. My plants were still quite weak. But I knew this work. At least I hoped it would work.  
Pitch and I watched as the seed plopped against his chest and then thudded onto the ground.  
We waited, Pitch eyeing me.  
Finally pitch laughed and said amusedly "Was that supposed to do something?"  
"It was.. But Eh. I'll wait." I continued smiling.  
Pitch narrowed his eyes, but took out a black sand whip and axe. A weapon in each hand.  
He swung and whipped his weapons around as I dodged around them. When I got close to the swarming mountain of sand engulfing Caleb, I placed some moss creatures by him to un bind. I quickly maneuvered away from him to get Pitch to not notice it and lure him towards me.  
I quickly made a bushy sword and plunged it into his chest. But all it did was break.  
"You'll have to try harder than that deary." he taunted.  
I opened my mouth to retort the insult, but couldn't think of anything better. So I didn't say anything and ignored him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I waited for a few minutes, but the seed still didn't burst of green growing wonderfulness. So, I quickly changed my focus onto dodging Pitch's blows. While Pitch continued dwelling on the thought of killing me, I thought about what my plan was, especially since the last one didn't work quite right. I grew a thorny sword with a soft rose handle. The thorny vines still might break, but there is a possibility that the thorns can go through his armor and hurt him, even if it is just a slight pain. With that, I flung another vine at his whip, yanking it out of Pitch's hand. He narrowed his eyes at me, obviously not amused. He formed another one, and I yanked that one away as well. To my relief, he decided to simply drop the whip idea and continue on with his axe. Now, his axe, I can handle. I slashed my sword across the neck of the axe, and when I hit it, some of the sand flung out. I smirked, still holding my undamaged sword, the axe head on the floor, stuck on the end of Pitch's shoe. I swarmed some plants around his feet, just to make sure he couldn't move.

I walked backwards to help my moss plants help Caleb out of the black sand. I stopped suddenly, when I saw what happened. The wind, AKA my cheery spirits, plummeted into the ground. The guardian of spring, of life, and of hope, didn't have hope anymore. Caleb was gone, sand scattered everywhere, and my moss creatures were stabbed with toothpicks so they wouldn't be able to tell me Caleb had left. Toothpicks! I clenched my teeth, but soon bent down, and gently lifted the toothpicks out of the moss. I sighed, my heart sinking. The moss slowly grew closer to each other, and I smiled at its ability to heal and pick itself up right then and there. I almost envied it's ability to do so. The moss was unlike any of my other plants, it actually seemed to have feelings, and well a mind of its own. It formed a puppy and licked my face, assuring me everything was all right. But it wasn't. It wasn't alright. It was the complete opposite of alright. I had tried to make a friend, only to have him leave behind my back. Literally. I helped him, and he didn't help. He didn't even stay! My thoughts were growing bitter, my jaw set. I was growing furious, thunder began to clap, and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I wasn't being any better than Pitch was. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply and let it out.

I turned around quickly, seeing Pitch was gone as well. I sighed, and slumped onto the ground. I had no idea what to do. Suddenly my moss pulled at my sleeve. I looked at it.

"What's wrong?" I said, biting my lip, not wishing to snap at the cute almost seemingly helpless creature.

It whimpered, and I felt something touch a tree root. I didn't even know I could, considering I was never able to feel using my plants in any way. Ever. But now I.. could?

I didn't want to make whoever it was trying to sneak on me run away. But I was on my guard. Moss grew up on me, engulfing me in a pajama suit, until it grew thick. It still was comfortable, but it grew thick tree bark armor on the outside. It even grew thorns for both protection and a kind of decoration. And I knew it was Pitch.

I could feel his piercing glare, making me uncomfortably cringe. He was furious, I could tell. I closed my eyes and waited. His first move. Was it going to be a "surprise kill," or was he going to try making amends, like his daughter memory assured me he would? I heard and felt the warm breeze. The wind whispered into my ears the sound of Pitch's first move. But it was not a soothing, upset, or even an angry voice. It was a whooshing sound. A sound I knew all too well. Well, except the kids normally used their fists or rocks to hurt me. Not an axe made of magical sand. It was coming faster and faster. I knew I had to dodge it or block it somehow. But I felt weak. Too weak to fight anymore. I felt tired, physically and mentally.

But, suddenly there was a refreshing splash, like it was raining. But, it wasn't. It was sunny. So much for depicting my moods, eh, weather? It should at least be cloudy. But then again Mom probably wanted to watch, so she'd shoo them away as humans would do with flies.

Then I felt it. A teardrop. Pitch was crying. Crying! He really did care about me. He really did love me. He really did want me as a daughter. Not as a stupid weapon, but a daughter! The axe was now nearing a foot away from me. The seed, that had plopped against his chest, seeming pathetic, rose up in a dash. All it needed was water. And apparently a teardrop counted. The seed grew up, engulfing him quickly. A prickly green cage. A cactus, that grows in sand, no matter what color it is.

And now I understood his point of view. "Love is a person's greatest weakness." he'd say.

**author's note**

**sorry. intense scene. XD**

**why am i crying?**

**i was the one that wrote it.**

**ah well. XD**

**but you see what i did there? you sees it?! XD**

**cuz all the seed needed was water, and all she needs is love, and pitch cried because he loved her, but he's trying to kill her (reasons later)  
anywho. XD**

**anybody concerned about caleb? **

**well you should be. ^^**

**and i'll be working on that chapter soon :)**

**i think i'm gonna take a break on her pov for a few chaps, and focus on his maybe. not sure.**

**actually knowing me i probably won't and continue with her pov. whadya guys think? ^^**

**and also. i needs help. well more help, xD**

**should i make her get together with bunny, or caleb? thanks for any favorites, comments, etc! ^^ **

**i really appreciate your support! ^^**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36  
I just stared at Pitch. Clearly both of us were rather upset. I couldn't think. I just, I couldn't. Did he still want me as a daughter? Or did he just want to kill me? Or use me? And if he did love me, then why is he continuously trying to kill me or harm me some other way? Like showing my fears? Of course, that might be Caleb's doing, but, still. I could see Pitch doing that, and that itself is upsetting.  
"he's not a bad person, just misunderstood."  
"He's not bad, just misunderstood."  
"not a bad person."  
"just misunderstood."  
I just kept turning what his biological daughter had said over and over in my mind. What did she mean?  
I kept wracking my brain and growing frustrated. Pitch was sobbing. I didn't know if I should comfort him, or if he would explode at me. I sighed.  
"...uhm.." I attempted to strike up a conversation.  
Silence. He grew more stable emotional wise, and therefore just stared blankly at the ground.  
Suddenly, glowing golden question marks dissolved from the air.  
"...Sandy?" I stuttered.  
Urgent whispers flew through my hair.  
"Come. Come. Come. Please help. Come. Come. Come."  
"Come."  
"Please come."  
"Please."  
"Please come. Come. Come. Need help. Please help. Please. Nowhere else to turn."  
"...Are you hearing this?" I looked at Pitch, who looked up, the crave for mercy was obvious in his eyes. He shook his head, but said, "Don't go. Don't fall for it. D... Dangerous." his voice kept breaking.  
"I have to, Pitch. I have to. They need help. And they're scared. What kind of guardian of hope would I be if I ignored someone's call for help?"  
Pitch looked down, not answering.  
"Im sending you down. And they better be released when I get back." I said mercilessly. I bit my lip, not certain if I should say what I wanted to. But I continued, giving hope and light to the situation.  
"See you later, Dad." Pitch looked up, confused. With that, I smiled, and leaned back, falling off the edge. I free fell down, down, down. Then a warm breeze took me up, and I followed the question marks.  
I looked back, and the plant was lowering, and I saw North take Pitch. Good. He released them. I couldn't help, but feel bubbly. I sent a plant down to hear everything they said.  
"It's the truth! She left after Sandy's question marks." Pitch sputtered. "Oh she's checking that I kept my promise..." he gestured to my plant.  
North said, "Hey, Little One. He telling truth?"  
I shook my hand up and down, shaking the plant to nod.  
Then I pulled my hands apart, to stretch the plant and then I formed letters.  
I wrote, "Not sure if it's Sandy since you don't know. Thinks some one else. I'm safe and sound. Keep Pitch in cactus cage. Weakness. Be nice though. Watch all times. Be back soon. Glad he kept his promise. I'll talk to him soon Plant is growing tired, so I'll talk later."  
I saw North read it and the nod, saying "She'll talk later."  
I let out a sigh of relief, then continued. There was a dark forest, and the questions were leading me there. I felt a cold breeze, and I whispered. "Jack."  
He gave a snort and said, "Aw come on. You didn't really think I was gonna let my sissy go off to someplace on a whim by herself did you?"  
I gave a reluctant sigh and shook my head. "I am glad you're here though." I smiled warmly.  
We both floated downwards, and the glowing question marks circled around an older woman, huddled with a little boy. The mother had a large gashing wound. She was trying not to show her pain to spare the worry and terrified ness from her little son, but it was obvious he was scared too.  
I cleared my throat. The son warily stood up, pointing a large stick at me, then Jack. Jack showed off his stick, doing a little light show.  
"Uhm. My name is Liz and this is my brother Jack. I believe your mother called?" I kept alternating from staring at Jack's staff to glancing at the mother and son.  
This got the woman's attention. "I told her not to..." she muttered.  
The question marks now formed a little girl, and my moss puppy raced forwards to play with the children.  
The girl laughed sheepishly. "If I hadn't you might have died, and then what would Eliot and the other boy do?" The little boy, Eliot looked forlorn at the ground.  
"Well, I still don't know who you are, why you think I can help, or who or what caused that." I pointed to her wound.  
"I'm the guardian of Help, which is this little mischief maker right here!" she tickled the girl.  
"And Pitch Black's boss did this, and we have reason to believe you can heal me. So, ironically, the guardian of Help needs help." she sighed annoyedly, which turned into a groan showing her pains of the wound.  
"But I can't heal other people!" I cried.  
"You can. You did so with the Guardian of Easter and your brother, remember?"  
I thought about it, and soon remembered. "but I don't know how I did so... I'll try though... But I'll be extremely weak." I looked at Jack, who became well on his guard, pointing his staff at every tree and figure in the forest.  
"Your stick is useless here, Frosty. I'll protect her."said someone else, a shadow that I thought belonged to a tree came forward, showing a figure of an older boy, around Jack's age.  
I sighed, knowing who it was, but Jack didn't have a clue.  
Before Jack could return a hasty retort, I quickly started the healing process. My eyes glowed a fierce yellow, and warm fierce winds rose from the wound, flowing through my hair. Her blood slowly got sucked back into the wound, and the cut slowly went through a sped up process of healing. Finally it reached the scab, and then it healed completely.  
My head felt overwhelmingly dizzy, and being on my knees, my head slowly fell, Help catching me.  
When I came to, Jack and the black-armored boy both had little cuts and bruises,apparently just fighting some evil minions. The black armored boy knelt down and felt my forehead, Jack giving a cry of displeased annoyance, but Caleb ignored him completely. Just to annoy Jack even further and to give me a private message he hugged me and whispered into my ear saying, "Thanks for saving my mother, Liz. I tried, using your powers, but it didn't work. Sorry about before."  
I nodded. I knew he had a good reason. I knew it.  
He pulled away, standing up. "We must get a move on. They probably saw the light, and are coming. Help, take my mother and brother to a safe place. The season guardians and I must continue."  
She nodded, ushering the two to come with her, she formed a golden platform, and they stepped onto it, and with that, she took off.  
"'And I?' there isn't a 'we' in this at all. You betrayed us! We'll do perfectly fine without your so-called 'help'!" Jack whispered bitterly.  
"Look, Snowflake. I had my reasons. Intel and healing my mother. If you still think I'm a bad guy then so be it. But whether you like it or not, I have to come. Unless of course you know where their top secret base is?" he smirked at Jack, Jack himself clenching his fists angrily. "No..." He angrily muttered.  
"Didn't think so." he continued.  
"Now I'd normally leach on to Liz's powers since they're quite a bit more powerful, but since she's recovering from doing a favor for me and since I'm trying to gain both of your trust, I think that you should create a platform for us to fly on." then seeing Jack's reluctant expression, Caleb added, "Unless you want your sister to have to walk."  
With that, Jack irritatedly made an ice platform, and we stepped on it, and took off.  
I had made a plant chair and collapsed onto it. I was tired,having just given a healing session, and hadn't recuperated yet.  
I was feeling better until a giant headache came out of nowhere.  
Caleb didn't say a word after I complained about it, and Jack caught onto him. "You know what's the matter don't you?!"  
"Yes. But if she knows there is a very possible chance that she gets so overwhelmed it'll completely stop her healing process!" Caleb retorted.  
"Guys. Headache. Use inside voices. And I just found out who different parts of my family are and how they are completely unrelated to any of the other relatives, so I know a great deal about "overwhelming situations." I muttered. They nodded sheepishly. Jack mostly snickering though at Caleb's minor slip up.  
All of a sudden there was a thick cloud of cherry blossoms, making it impossible to see anything. After a few moments of dreadful silence, I felt a pain in my shoulder, someone had jarred it completely.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37  
"That shoulder had just healed, from when Pitch hurt it. Really, obnoxious ambusher?! Really?!"  
"That wasn't quite how I thought her overwhelmed reaction would be... But. Okay." Caleb said hesitantly. I glared at him, the pink flowers flowing down.  
A beautiful woman with dark black hair and piercing green eyes flew up beside us, laying sideways on a blanket of air.  
"Yes. I guess that was the only thing I learned from him. And even still, I do it so much better than Pitch." she smirked at me.  
"Nooooo." I gasped denyingly. "Thats no way possible..." I sputtered.  
She smiled broadly. "Ah. But it is."  
"Pitch's daughter is alive?!" I exclaimed, looking blankly at her.  
My headache grew worse and worse. Agonizing pain. Groaning I held my head with my hands.  
"Don't worry you get used to it. That's what happens when you come across a guardian with very similar powers or responsibilities."  
"B.. But Mother Nature is supposed to be the only other spring guardian, and she's a myth! She was said to die in a forest-fire." Caleb cried.  
"You got it. I'm Mother Nature, daughter of Pitch. And that's what Dear Daddy wanted anyway. But as you can see, I did NOT die in that fire. And I came all this way to give my so called replacement a headache and you didn't even get me a chair. Didn't your parents ever teach you kids manners?" she taunted.  
All three of us gritted our teeth. Parents were a difficult issue for us. At least Caleb's mother was alive. Jack and I didn't have the pleasure with our biological parents anyway. My parents were a little complicated, with the sun and Pitch and all.  
I stood up angrily. I wanted to taunt her so hard her own head was spinning like mine was.  
"You're right of course!" I exclaimed.  
The boys looked at me. They knew I was about to explode in that poor woman's face but they didn't dare stop me.  
"You must be starving! How bout a salad?" I asked. "Mostly cuz that's the only thing I can make." I muttered.  
I made a giant leaf bowl, and chopped up tomatoes, lettuce, onions, spinach, and any other vegetables that Caleb and Jack suggested.  
"And since you're such an honored guest, you'll have the best seat in the house for the TOSSED salad!" With that I threw a vine at her and thrust her into the salad. I yanked the the bowl up and down, and her and vegetables came flying up and falling down over and over, at least eight yards over the gigantic bowl. She yelled each time she paused in mid-air with her limbs flailing about and also each time she fell splat on the bowl.  
She yelled out "ENOUGH!" and exploded my salad. She climbed out of the remains of the bowl, and flicked off a lettuce leaf, and drained her hair from tomato juice.  
"You got a little something..." I gestured to her cheek, and she took that off, still steaming.  
"You little brat!" she screamed, and I looked down, trying to hide my smirk, the proof that I was NOT, in fact, at all sorry.  
"I can't believe that Manny would give you of all people the abilities of the sun. You don't even act, look, or are as powerful as I am either!" she shook her hands as she spoke.  
I narrowed my eyes, and took a few steps forward.  
"You really are Pitch's daughter. Pitch judged the book by its cover as well."  
"Stop comparing me to Pitch!" she screamed, anger clearly written all over her face. I didn't even flinch.  
"Stop acting like him!" I retorted.  
She stared angrily at me, obviously not wanting me to continue, but I pressed on.  
"And how can anyone not continue to compare you with Pitch if you yourself continues to do so?! I can see it in your eyes, you desperately want to prove yourself that you're nothing like him!"  
I calmed down a bit. "And you aren't. Everyone's unique in their own way. Everyone learns from their mistakes. Can't you see yours? Your biggest fear is you are like Pitch, and that's also your mistake. Help us, and prove that your fear will NEVER come true." I held out my hand, looking at her eyes, not letting her shift and glance somewhere else.  
She reached for it, then smirked and said, "Your biggest mistake is thinking there's good inside everyone." she glanced at Caleb, making him uncomfortably shift his weight onto his other leg.  
"And that's also another reason why I'm more powerful than you. I dont care about anyone and I don't get attached to anyone, because they'll ALWAYS betray you in the end!"  
With that she thrust the biggest pine cone at me, knocking me and sending me flying backwards.  
I slowly got up, saying, "Another mistake is thinking everyone is like Pitch."  
She yelled out and sent more plants, saying, over and over and over, "Can you do this?!" with that she'd do a cool move.  
"No, but I-" she kept interrupting.  
When she was done and out of breath, I stated calmly, "As I was saying, no, but I'm a fast learner." I lifted my hands, and instantly, the walking trees, pine cone catapult, cherry blossom smoke, and all her other moves popped up. I pressed on gently, "I've been there. Having your dad want to destroy you is pretty scary and you learn to be very cautious and never trust anyone. But once you get to that stage where you do trust people...let's just say, that that tree has tons of fruits." as I talked a peach tree grew up, and I took a peach and took a bite out from it.  
She took a peach and smiled saying, "You passed the test, and now I do trust you," she looked at Caleb and Jack. "All of you."  
She continued, eying me carefully. "You really have improved much over the past few days. I really am quite impressed. Being the active spring guardian isn't very easy. Seasonal guardians can have a difficult time, having to move around the world constantly as the seasons change. However spring is the most difficult. Manny said so himself." she looked up thoughtfully at the pale moon. "The season guardians of fall, winter, and summer have it easy. No offense." She glanced at Jack sheepishly. "They just tweak the plants a little at a time as days go by and seasons change. But with spring, we have to make those plants. We don't just tweak it, we MAKE it." she enunciated each word, so every word sounded important. "  
"Can you heal yet?" she asked.  
I nodded cautiously.  
"Good. Then nothing can stop you. Listen! Pitch is doing horrible things because he is Darkness's servant. Just like the Guardian of Help, where help is actually a person, Pitch guards Darkness. And believe me, you do not want to see Darkness. If you do, then he's planning to kill you." she warned, then continued. "Keep heading where Caleb is leading you, and you'll be there soon. Good luck. And. Don't. Die." with that she flew off.  
I turned around and slumped back onto the chair. "Now, I'm overwhelmed." I smirked, grinning at Caleb, with him sheepishly turning and pointing to the direction, and Jack sliding our ice spaceship.  
After a few hours I was growing restless and air-sick. I cried out desperately, "Can we walk now? I feel liked I'm about to spill my last meal if you know what I mean." I laughed jokingly, and they laughed and landed us safely. Jack lowered his hands, and the ice melted into fleeing water as it soaked into the ground. Some trees found the new water source and soaked up the water. I felt the color returning to my face. "Mmm that feels splendid." I stretched.  
"Hey. D-did you hear that?" Jack muttered. An unnerving feeling shade my heart sink.  
"Maybe it's the Darkness showing us his face before he gobbles us up!" Caleb jumped towards Jack, Jack crossing his arms.  
"No I feel something on one of my tree's roots." I muttered quietly.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38  
Dead silent. I smirked, thinking about how this is the quietest the three of us had been, including no arguments.  
My brain saw and heard who it was while my plant was listening and watching. When I realized who it was, I gasped and leaped to where the supposed intruder was, and hugged him tightly.  
"Uh. Well hello mate!" Bunnymund grinned at me. He picked me up and set me on his shoulders like North had done so long ago. He galloped to wear Caleb and Jack were. And as soon as they saw each other, there was an uncomfortable staring contest.  
"You two are working with this traitor?!" Bunnymund set me down and cautiously looked at me, as if to ask if I was myself or being controlled.  
I shook my head and smiled. "Long story. -"  
Caleb interrupted, "As I told Snowflake, I had my reasons, information and my mother was dying. Liz healed her."  
Bunny snickered. "Snowflake? Oh that ones a keeper. Eh, I always knew this fella was good after all." he smirked, slapping his hand on Caleb's shoulder, and I rolled my eyes teasingly. Jack gave an exasperated sigh.  
"All right. Well come on." Caleb motioned, running up beside me, and rubbing his shoulder.  
"He patted you a little too hard?" I asked teasingly.  
Caleb nodded sheepishly. "You'd think the armor would protect me from stuff like that." Caleb joked. I laughed, using that to subtlety look behind me. Good. Bunny and Jack seemed to get along fairly well.  
Caleb caught on though, saying, "You worried?"  
I glanced at him, surprised. "Yeah." I nodded and looked down.  
"Do you think your brother and the others will ever trust me 100%?" He asked.  
I smiled. "Yes I think you'll do fine, Caleb. I mean, Bunny is already acting like your pals!" I grinned, but he shook his head.  
"That's what I'm afraid of. 'Acting.'"  
I gave a sympathizing smile, when my head started spinning. The floor started moving. There were a million Calebs.  
"Whoaaa..." I cried out, stumbling around. My legs gave out, and Caleb caught me before I hit the ground.  
"What did you do?!" Jack cried out, taking me from Caleb.  
"I didn't do anything! But, I think Pitch did, under Darkness's orders."  
"Bunny help me." Jack said.  
With that they lifted me gently onto a soft snow bed.  
I stared blankly at them, through that stupid window. I wouldve kicked if it wasn't my eye.  
"Sometimes, Caleb. I feel like you betrayed me, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" said a cold hissing voice behind the other side of the glass.  
I couldn't see Caleb from the window, but I could tell he was angry, when he said, "You harmed my mother!" he yelled angrily. "And I was never on your side anyways!"  
"I'm right here. No need to shout. And you know I wanted to kill her. She could've helped the new spring guardian, and I couldn't have that." he chuckled.  
"Well you didn't succeed! She's safe!"  
A figure in the dark took a step forward, just enough light to see him smirk.  
"Ah yes. Thats what you wanted anyway. Haven't you heard of that rumor where anyone who sees me or betrays me dies or gets someone close to them die? Well, sadly. You did both."  
He snapped his fingers, and a sobbing woman was thrown out to the ground. The glowing girl in a cage, and Eliot clinging onto her.  
Caleb's voice trembled. I saw a blur leap to his mother. The guardian of Help saying her last bit of advice to her son. "Run. Please. Run. Don't save me. Just run." her voice cracked. "I love you, Caleb. Please. Protect Eliot and Help. And run!"  
I banged against the window. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Let her go!" I sobbed.  
"Oh? Seems like the young spring guardian wants to join the party. Well. We can just give her the best part then. Be a dear and kill the Guardian of Help." he snapped his fingers.  
With that I sat up, and cocked my head, smirking.  
I plowed through the window. "No! I don't want to join party. No party joinage for me! Introvert all the way!" I cried. I whammed into the window again, and sunk down to the ground, hugging my knees tightly.  
"Mother. Please. I know you're there. Please. Give me something. Anything. Just help me overcome Darkness." I whispered, tears in my eyes.  
Caleb stood up, the two of us facing each other. My robotic voice said, "Night night."  
Caleb mouth gaped open, scared.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39  
"Oh no you don't!" my mother screamed. Making my hands push into Darkness's direction, fierce overwhelming light flooded into his direction. Darkness screamed, the light too much.  
Not even a moment later, my mother had left, not having a strong connection since it was night. I sunk into the ground, smoking rising. I collapsed exhaustedly, Caleb catching me, and his mothered practically snatching me from his arms. She had told me she always wanted a daughter.  
I gasped and quickly sat up. Panting for a few minutes I glanced at the worried old eyes looking at me. "Oh good. I didn't kill you. which means my mother helped."  
I continued, "And i am so sorry for smirking and cocking my head. That was just. That was just creepy. And I didn't even technically see it. Oh well. Horror was never my favorite genre anyway." I laughed nervously. Everyone smiled and hugged me tightly, including Eliot and Help, who were freed from their cage.  
"Uuhm. Guys. Kinda can't breathe down here." my muffled voice muttered.  
They let go, but Caleb's mother gave me one last hug, and the joyful tears were still in her eyes when she pulled back.  
I stumbled up. "Welp. Anyone ready for more? Hehe. Still kinda need to find the lair and stop his pla-" Agonizing pain ran through my head. I collapsed onto the ground.  
"Headachheee..." I told the others.  
"Headache.." I repeated, thinking about why this sounded so familiar.  
Tossed. Salad. I smiled.  
"Headache!" I smiled and leaped off the ground.  
"Heya sis!" Mother Nature grinned at me as I leapt into her arms. We skipped towards the rest of the group, Jack, Bunnymund, Help, Eliot, Caleb, and his mother. They were gone. All of them. Mother Nature motions for me to follow her.  
I nervously followed her, watching the darkness all around me.  
A tinny little figure cried softly behind a tree.  
"...Eliot?" i said soothingly.  
He gasped, terrified. "What-" I started to ask, but a sharp pain shot through as my skin on my arm got cut open.  
"GIVE ME THE BOY!" my attacker yelled.  
They shoved me down scraping my knee.  
I stumbled up, mud on my face. I whirled around, Eliot crouching behind me.  
"Mother Nature?" I cried out.  
Mother Nature thrust her sword at me, just missing my shoulder. She put out her fort, stepping closer to me.  
She stepped closer, but her motions slowed down. She pushed thorny plants at me, but my sister grew slight control, making the plants go flying upwards.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40  
Eliot clinged to my uninjured arm behind me, while Mother Nature dropped to the ground. It obviously used a lot of energy and she was exhausted.  
"Run! Do it now! I can't control myself for much longer! Run! RUN!" she yelled, and I grabbed Eliot and ran, just like she said.  
I hadn't gotten very far, maybe a few feet, when she grabbed my ankle and started screaming "GIVE ME THE BOY!"  
"No!" I let go of Eliot and he stumbled out of my arms. He looked at the struggle between us two spring guardians. His eyes showed extreme anxiousness. She pulled me down hard onto the ground, attempting to bind me with plants, but after a few minutes of me undoing it, she got frustrated and just decided to trample over me to get to Elliot.  
I grabbed a clump of dirt and thrust it in her face. She cried out, letting my feet go instantly, and I ran, grabbing Eliot.  
I was too weak to make a plant platform to fly away on, and I was growing to weak to run. I slowly skidded to a stop, panting anxiously.  
"Let's stop here." I said. I leaned against a tree, slowly sliding down it. Elliot groggily leaning on my left, uninjured arm. I pushed my left hand into my pocket, slowly, not wanting to nudge Elliot out of his sleep. I wished I could use my other hand, but unfortunately I could not.  
It was two a.m. No wonder both of us were so tired. I set a quiet alarm, so only Eliot and I would hear it, and drifted off to sleep.  
I was almost surprised we hadn't been caught when we fell asleep, but when we woke up we were still safe.  
"Just a couple more hours... It's still dark.." Eliot said sleepily, cuddling with a tree trunk.  
"No Elliot. It's nine o'clock. We have to get a move-on."  
Elliot sat up. He glanced around anxiously. "C-Caleb warned me of this. He said the sun would go out. And then you couldn't heal yourself or anyone else, b-because Darkness tampered with the clouds." he murmured.  
Uneasiness crept in my mind. "Yeah I haven't been able to heal this cut..." I gestured to my right arm's fresh wound, still hadn't had enough time to make a scab. I was becoming worried that it would get infected. But there wasn't a river or anything that I could wash it.  
"Come to think of it, why does Darkness want you?" I just assumed Elliot was considered a loose end or something. But there was no way a scared little boy could be considered a threat. Even to a villain made of Darkness.  
Eliot grew more comfortable, and grinned. He jumped up to his feet. "Because- I help people's abilities around me."  
I looked up at him, saying "Kinda like Caleb? Except opposite?"  
Eliot nodded.  
"Unfortunately making the clouds go away is too hard for me. But! I can make it rain!" he grinned. He breathed in deeply. And when he let out, rain droplets started falling, healing my wound. After a few sprinkles he let it stop.  
Smiling, he looked at me cheerfully. I had finished healing and my arm was completely back to normal.  
Elliot hugged me, his little arms around my neck. "All right. Come on." I smiled. I picked him up and flew north, not knowing where to go anymore. We weren't traveling straight. So Darkness's lair could be anywhere.  
Nothing really happened during the trip.  
When we arrived, I knocked on North's door. Elliot slept soundly on my back, piggy-back style.  
A small quiet man answered the door. When he saw me, a bunch of happy golden pictured whirred above his head.  
I giggled. "Nice to see you too, Sandy."  
He gestured and I stepped inside. North swooped me up and hugged me tightly. "Oh good. We so worried bout you. Where are Jack and others?"  
"Kinda of a long story. They got kidnapped. By Darkness." Elliot held fast against my leg.  
North nodded, still puzzled by my vague answer. Before asking more questions to stir it up, he asked "And who is this little guy?" he bent down and smiled, giving him a candy cane. Elliot took it quietly and muttered. "I-I'm Elliot." his voice broke. "Oh p-please. You've got to save my b-brother and mother! A-And of course your friends too!" he cried desperately. He sniffled, the tears still streaming down. I bent down, hugging him. I didn't want to tell him 'it'll be okay' or 'it's okay' because the truth was, it wasn't ok and I didn't know if it'd get better or not. I just let him sob quietly into my shoulder. I didn't bother saying 'sshhh it's ok now. Don't cry' either, mostly because I wanted to cry with him. He's probably been wanting to cry all this time, and North's kind words just made him break. I wondered when I myself would have an overwhelming emotional crying fit. Hopefully after I get some sleep, I grimaced.  
We didnt really talk much. Sandy, North, and Tooth were quite worried about my health and practically forced me to go to bed.  
I laid awake and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. I couldn't fall asleep, and I was growing frustrated that I couldn't.  
I sat up and groggily looked around at the strange room that I supposed I would call "my bedroom."  
It was dark, and I couldn't really see a whole lot, just using the slim moonlight that managed to slip its way in dodging the blinds. I started to lean back down when I heard a noise. Tap.  
Tap. Tap.  
Tap tap.  
Tap.  
I followed the noise to the window. Raising the blinds, and lifting it open, I saw the source.  
Caleb was throwing pebbles at my window.  
"Caleb?!" I exclaimed excitedly. I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth, remembering Elliot sleeping in the bed across mine. He was too rattled to sleep in his own room. I was a little too.  
He nodded, and started climbing the wall. I made a vine ladder, and he crawled over that once it reached him.  
"Oh. Good! I thought you might be..." I looked down.  
"No they didn't see me. I couldn't find Elliot so I was hoping he was safe here."  
We talked endlessly, cautiously stopping whenever Elliot stirred, or when we thought we heard another person, either one of the Guardians coming to see what was going on or an attack from Darkness.  
We slowly ran out of things to say and plan, and Caleb climbed into his brother's bed, Elliot immediately clinging onto him, as if he knew when something new had come just within his reach so he could use it as a replacement instead of a teddy bear. A brother you hadn't seen for a while was probably much better than any old stuffed animal anyway.  
And we all slept soundly and satisfied, certain we had a plan for tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41  
Caleb had gone somewhere, not telling me where though, but had arrived at breakfast, which was the perfect time to introduce the Guardians to him and also Elliot, who was much more comfortable with the not-so-new strangers than he was before.  
"So. Caleb-," North paused, as if trying to make sense of all this new information. "-is, er, was the Leech. But he good guy now. He going to use already known data to help us find Darkness, boss of Pitch, lair. Find Jack Bunny, his mother, also known as Guardian of Help, and Help herself? And destroy this device that is going to spread doom all over world?"  
"Yep. Pretty much." I nodded in agreement.  
"All right then. To the sleigh!" North announced. Tooth flying excitedly to the garage, and Sandy floatily hopping to it as well.  
I grinned, as North swooped Elliot onto his shoulders like North had done for me a while ago. Elliot giggled, and his jaw dropped as he admired the sleigh as it was brought out.  
"Everyone loves the sleigh!" I teasingly remarked as North snickered sheepishly.  
"Buckle up!" North and cried almost at the exact same time.  
"Where in the world are the seat-belts?!" Caleb cried out, desperately searching.  
"That was just expression!" North grinned happily.  
It didn't take long with all the whirling reindeer and the globe portals and all the gadgets and gizmos and other stuff I can't even begin to understand, but we arrived at his lair.  
An island surrounded by what appeared to be dark icebergs in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  
There were huge dull buildings in the middle, with search lights and everything. There was a large castle in the middle.  
"Here's where we need to split up. We can easily be caught with a larger group." Caleb remarked urgently. We all nodded. He drew a blue print of the area. And where we needed to go. When we all understood, we split up.  
North, Tooth, and Sandy went to the right, and Caleb and I, Elliot still catching up on his sleep in a backpack I made for him to the left. I could hear his slow inhales and exhales in my ears as he slept soundly.  
North and the others went to free Jack and Bunnymund.  
We, on the other hand went to free his mother and Help.  
We stumbled into the room where Help and Guardian of Help were held captured. Er, supposed to be captured.  
"And now," Caleb said threatingly, "I'm gonna kill you."  
I gasped, my shock-filled eyes looking desperately around. His mother and Help were not there, and there were no other exits, not even windows, except for the large door that Caleb had just barred, and was currently blocking. I backed away.  
"Sorry, Liz. Don't take it too personally. Just think of it as one person sacrificed to save two people. Can't honestly say if your friends will be or not however." he smirked.  
Noises occurred behind him, he looked annoyedly back, the metal was being frozen and hit hard, and then frozen and hit again and again. Caleb quickly pulled a knife and stabbed me. I gasped for my last breath. I saw through my tear-filled eyes as Jack followed by Bunnymund and the others burst into the room. Jack clutching his stick angrily and scared, as I sunk to the ground. Their terrified cries being drowned out by my death.  
Jack cried ou, "NOOOOO!" He flung ice at Caleb, with him ducking behind him. North and Bunnymund blocked Caleb's escape route as Jack ran over to me. But it was too lat. I was dead.  
He cried softly into my shoulder. After a few minutes he sniffled, standing up, his eyes drowning out the sadness and love as anger and bitterness took its place.  
"What have you done?!" he screamed, not even caring if Darkness, Pitch, or henchmen hear him. He spritzed ice at him, sending Caleb flying and plastered against the wall.  
Caleb said through gritted teeth, "You've always wanted me to be the villain! You've never trusted me! So, I did you a favor. I became the bad guy. But it's you who takes the blame!" he paused, smirking. "Congratulations Jack. You created a monster."  
Jack cried out, pain clearly running through his voice. He pushed millions of frigid cold icicles at Caleb's head. Bunny placed his furry hand on his shoulder, "No, mate. Hes not worth it. We've got to go. Weve got to stop his plans. Don't let her death go to waste."  
Jack grunts, angrily shaking his staff. He dropped his hands down, melting the ice, and Caleb gasped for breath, the sudden cold hurting his lungs. Jack turned for my body, but Caleb interrupted sarastically, "Oh yes, Jack. You won't get caught lugging a body around. Think of it as a good luck charm!" he yelled bitterly. Jack clenched his fists. Tooth said quietly, "He's right Jack. I hate to admit that this cold-hearted, irritating, ruthless jerk is right, but he is. Please Jack, come." she held out her hand, and Jack nodded, swallowing, and took her hand, and they all marched out.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42  
Caleb sunk to the ground, sighing deeply from all his swirling emotions. "I sure hope your plan works." he said.  
"It should."  
"Yeah." he sighed "Jack's gonna hate me for life, wont he?"  
I knelt down beside him, smiling sadly. "Maybe. But it'd probably help once he reallizes im not dead. I just hope he understands that I wouldn't be able to succeed the plan if Darkness continued to believe I was still alive..." I reasoned solemnly. He nodded. "Now. My mother and Help should be safe, if he kept his promise." he grimaced.  
"Okay. Well we've got to keep moving. Elliot? You awake?" Elliot sniffled and muttered "Mmhmm." and he climbed out.  
"All righty. I need some help, okay?" he smiled, happy at his usefulness. "Sure!"  
"Can you make you and I invisible again?" Elliot nodded, and closed his eyes, and my hand grew slightly transparent. "Now only we three can see and hear you and I. But nobody else can. And Big Brother isn't invisible."  
We nodded. And I started to walk out the door.  
"Uh, Liz. Forgetting something?" he teased. I looked about. Then bash fully said, "Oops.." and motioned, making my stabbed plant body disintegrate.  
"How could you forget your own plan?" he teased.  
"Oh, shut up," I joked, punching his shoulder. "Henchmen will hear you and think you're a little crazy, or become suspicious and your cover will be blown." I recalled our plan-making session last night after he threw pebbles at my window.  
He nodded, but smirked at me. Drat. He had caught that. I got a little tongue-tied on "suspicious."  
We waltzed out the door, and I walked behind him, holding Elliot.  
I found myself walking against the wall, with Caleb walking on the other side. No one would try to pass him on my side since there was so much more room on the other.  
A henchman bumped into Caleb, saying "Darkness wants to see you now." He nodded, then looked at me, and I nodded in response.  
He walked a little faster, and I speed walked/ran until I caught up to him. He opened the door, slowly walking inside so I could sneak in quickly.  
The entire room was completely dark except for two small candles that were just down to their wick Caleb was right, we didn't need to worry about Darkness having bugs or video cameras to listen to and watch him. This place was very against-technology, or anything humans made really.  
"Did you dispose of the body?" a deep voice said slowly.  
"Yes sir. Are the-" but Darkness interrupted.  
"Patience!" he snapped. "I don't want you to betray me just after I give you back your family. That would be deceitful."  
His voice loomed in different directions as the man paced about the room. I clung to Caleb, not wanting to accidentally get in his way.  
"Speaking of deceitful, you made sure Jack no longer trusts you correct?" Caleb nodded, then remembering the darkness, he said firmly, "Yes sir."  
"Good. Good. We need his anger. Shame the Spring Guardian had to be the sacrifice to produce that. We could have used her."  
Caleb didn't say anything, not really knowing what to say anyway.  
"I just need you to do one more thing."  
"What is it sir?"  
"Kill your mother and Help."  
Caleb gulped, his voice cracking. "Pardon?"  
"Kill. Them. Prove your loyalty." he hissed.  
"Uhm." I could feel him trembling.  
"They could be useful, sir." I whispered in Caleb's ear.  
"They could be useful, sir." he repeated.  
"They could be mysteriously found, getting the other guardians to trust them."  
"They could be mysteriously found, getting the other guardians to trust them." he repeated.  
"Hmmm. True. True." he continued. "Very well. "  
I let out a sigh of relief, knowing he could not hear me.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43  
"Dismissed!" Darkness said impatiently, as if expecting Caleb to dare leave on his own.  
With that Caleb was thrown into a room, with Elliot and I clinging for dear life onto him.  
I saw floaters as my head got bashed into the floor. When I awoke, Elliot was looking worriedly over me. Caleb smiled in relief at me but was too preoccupied with his mother, and telling her what was going to happen whether she liked it or not, to blow his cover by coming to an "supposed inexistent person."  
I heard her saying, "But I don't want to do that, Caleb." and Caleb saying, "I know, Mother. I don't either. But we have to."  
"And is it true? Did you... Elizabeth?" she choked when she tried to say kill.  
He looked at me, and I nodded, saying it was all right. He gently lifted his mother's cheek and looked straight into her eyes.  
"No Mother I didn't. We just staged it to look like that."  
"Wha. Well then where is she? I want to see her! And where is your brother?" their mother started making a commotion, desperately trying to get up and look around. She said "your brother" instead of "my son" to show Caleb he had full responsibility of Elliot. And well basically if anything happened to him she wasn't going to be happy. Caleb talked calmly. He must have been quite used to his mother's worrisome demands.  
"Safe. With her. Now please don't say anything about it, Ma."  
Once she calmed down, my eyes drifted to Elliot.  
Elliot looked longingly at his mother's arms, desperately wanting to hug her. I bent down and tapped his shoulder, and he quickly shifted his glance towards me.  
I smiled and hugged him, saying, "I know that no one and definitely not me will ever be able to replace your mum, and I certainly do not want to especially since she has such a high bar set and will be with you soon, but for right now, will I do?" I pulled him away to look and see his response. He smiled and nodded confidently.  
"Good. I like your hugs." I smiled, as the small little boy put his arms around my neck and hugged me again.  
Mrs. Dawnfield, as I had discovered what Caleb's real last name was, soon fell asleep, and Elliot crawled under her arms and cuddled sleepily with his mother.  
"She's gonna be mad you know. When she finds out Elliot and I were here all along." I looked at Caleb. "Pretty darn close to the complete opposite of safe as you can get, without, of course, actually getting caught."  
"Yeah I know." he looked down.  
"But only way to be safe is to get everyone to safety and wreck his plan."He sighed and slumped downwards. "I wish I knew where the others were... It would make getting out a lot easier. Don't suppose you gave Jack a phone?" he asked sheepishly.  
I chuckled. "No. Though that would have been smart. But I might be able to send plants to look for them."  
I sent vines crawling up the walls and slithering through the cracks to search.  
Eventually the vines had found them. But Darkness found the vines first. He opened the big doors and threw a sillhouette of something down. With that he said, "This room is filled with traitors!" he stormed out. I swallowed, and crawled shakily to the silhouette. I let out a gasp.  
"It's Mother Nature!" she had dried blood smudged all over her face. They had tortured her.  
"They must have wanted information. Or a punishment for not having caught you and Elliot." Caleb reasoned.  
"Or they saw the vines, and thought she was to blame." I could feel his sympathizing eyes looking at me, but I avoided looking at them. I didn't feel like I should shake the guilt off, and I definitely didn't want to be comforted.  
Elliot made some rain and I washed the blood off.  
Mother Nature hadn't woken up, so I tried to preoccupy myself with other things. Like sleep.  
It was definitely dark enough for that purpose, I reasoned. Pitch Black, actually. But, I still couldn't get much sleep, for whenever I had just fallen asleep, I would get quickly yanked out of it by someone's footsteps and my nervous brain would always wake me up.  
I had just fallen back asleep again, like before, when the big doors slowly creaked open, and loud footsteps echoed through the room. The henchman stepped on my hair before I could groggily manage to get up. I whimpered, but because I was invisible and couldn't be heard, the guard paid no heed. Which is probably a good thing anyway. Considering the reasons why Caleb and I faked my death anyways.  
He roughly picked up Help, who instantly woke up and was now whimpering, and threw her to the other henchman, who was a few feet away. She looked terrified. She had bags under her eyes, and wasn't glowing. She hadn't been glowing for a while of course, but it seemed to be more noticeable now.  
After the other henchman caught Help, and had her held tightly, so even she couldn't worm out of his grasp, the first henchman picked up Mrs. Dawnfield and together, with the scared just woken up females held tight on their shoulders, the two henchmen walked out, shutting the doors and barring it from the outside again after them. When the guard holding Mrs. Dawnfield started walking out the door, he spat on Mother Nature's face. I clenched my fists, forcing them to not give the man a piece of my mind. I picked myself up, and walked over to Mother Nature, wiping the gross substance off, as the dim candlelight from the hallway shrank, as the door was forced shut.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44  
"Ok. We got to get out of here now." I pulled urgently.  
Caleb nodded, but during the middle of it, Mother Nature woke, and cried out, "You!"  
Mother Nature thrusted plants, clasping Caleb onto the wall like Jack had done before. "You killed my sister!"  
"My reputation is well known, I see." Caleb remarked annoyedly. I could tell he hadn't wished for that to spread. He mouthed 'We don't have time for this.' at me. And I nodded, giving him permission to explain.  
"I'm a good guy though. You have it wrong!" he started to say.  
"You're lying! Why should I trust you? Especially when it worked OH SO well for Elizabeth?!" Her voice broke and tears flung out of her eyes.  
"I'm not working for Darkness!"  
"Liar!" this went on for quite a few minutes, until Mother Nature made no interest in listening to Caleb's reasoning. She pointed a single sharp thorn at his neck.  
"So what now? You're going to kill me? That'd make you no better than what you think I am." I smiled grimly. He was very good at pressuring people to not make a stupid choice. Even if his opponent didn't like him, or what they thought he stood for, they still knew what he said was right, and they stopped.  
She slowly let him slip through her plants, panting.  
"Thank you."  
She looked at him, her black wavy strands of hair coming lose and hanging over her forehead. She was shocked.  
"What? Surprised I thanked you?" Caleb scoffed. "I told you. I'm not working for Darkness."  
"Thank you. That's enough." Caleb's face grew pale, causing uneasiness to sink in. "Because no, you're right. You do NOT work for me any longer." Darkness's voice rung out.  
"Thank you, Guard. You put the cheese in the trap, and I caught the rat." his eyes flashed and his voice rose angrily when he said rat.  
A gray paw-like hand with thick, sharp claws reached out, and Caleb was dragged towards him. It was almost like a swarm was pulling him. A swarm of what, though, I dont know. It was almost like darkness itself.  
"I don't have a lot of time. So I'll let the others destroy you. Good thing you did something right. Since you made pain in their lives, I'll let them return the favor. Quite a Hopeless situation don't you think?" I knew he was talking about me, being the Guardian of Hope.


End file.
